With Time Comes Power Sequel to OTWT
by pegasus5406
Summary: This is a sequel to Only Time Will Tell, come join me on another jouney, as the Cullen's, Whitlock's and the Wolves, fight against an army of vampires, only to later face something more deadly. watch Isabella face this threat alone, watch as she becomes more powerful than she has ever been...rated M. The Jasper/Isabella story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**With Time Comes Power**

** (Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Special thanks to KCLutz4475 for Beta-ing this story, you rock Tasha…hugs.

**Chapter 1**

**A Power Within**

* * *

It had been thirty years since the confrontation with Maria. The Cullen's left taking Alice with them to care for her. She hadn't talked to anyone for over ten years after that day. Then one day she rose from her bed and went about her day as if nothing had happened. She was the same Alice they had all known, before she changed in such an evil way.

She didn't seem to remember any of it at all, at first. Oh, she knew the love that she had for Jasper had ended and they had went their separate ways and she knew he had found another love and was happy living with me, Peter and Char, but it didn't seem to bother her, instead she was happy for us. Sure we worried that it was all a farce, that maybe she was putting us off our mark so she could find other ways to get back at us, but nothing ever happened.

Edward watched her closely to make sure this wasn't the case, but he found nothing to give him worry, but he still watched over her, remembering the last time when she pulled the wool over his eyes. It has been twenty years since she woke and still she has done nothing to cause us worry of any more attacks.

She went on her way with her shopping and keeping to her everyday rituals, staying happy with the family, as if nothing was wrong. She stayed on the internet and flipped through numerous magazines to get caught up on the newer fashions she had missed over the years, while in her comatose state.

Carlisle wondered if it was one of the shamans, which there were many, he took her too that did their voodoo dances and made her drink their foul drinks that never seemed to help at the time, that maybe had a delayed affect on her. He wasn't sure, but was wearily happy she was back to her old self. Could she have the patience to hold out this long to finally get her vengeance she wanted so badly before?

She even approached us once on our many visits to the Cullen's and apologized for her behavior, she told us she was better and that she didn't want to cause us any harm and asked for our forgiveness, for the way she acted. She wished us the best that life had to offer and she seemed sincere. At first we were leery of accepting what she offered, but in the end it had surprised us in such a way that we accepted her apologies out of shear shock at her admittance, but we still kept an eye on her.

Jasper and I owned a few houses across the country and in Canada, we traveled quite a bit, but there were a couple of places where we stay more than the others and that was our house in Texas and the other was in a little town just outside of Denver. We were happy with the life we shared with Peter and Charlotte. They were just as much my family as they were Jasper's. I loved them and was as close to them as if they were truly my brother and sister. We traveled together, as we lived together.

Jasper and I were happy, he was my soul mate and I loved him dearly. I gave up on trying to help him remember his human days that we shared together, for that was another life time ago and we were clearly not those people any longer. Yes, Jasper did remember some of it after a while, but I saw no need to keep hammering him with a life that would never be again and he agreed.

Although we were married in our human years, we decided to have a ceremony again. Char helped me with the details and we were married once again as vampires. Jasper took me on a honeymoon to Italy where we shared our alone time together joyously. I think it was the only time we had went anywhere without Peter and Char and I missed them terribly, but enjoyed our time together none the less.

We kept a low profile while there not wanting to alert the Volturi of our presents. Jasper said that it was the last thing we needed for them to find out about me, especially since a few more powers made them self's known throughout the years. Peter said that they would make a presence, as I grew as a vampire and he was right.

We found out that Jasper and Peter was right about the power I had that resembled Peter's. I did know things before they happened and just like Peter I never knew how I knew, I just did. I was also just as persist as he was. Whenever something was about to happen I would just get a feeling. I knew what was coming. Peter and I would just look at one another, knowing we both were thinking the same thing.

At first, it was mostly knowing happy things or something stupid one of us were thinking of doing, but then it would become more intense, like the vampires that would come to challenge Jasper or the God of War as they so boldly called him and then they found out about me. We didn't know how they found out, but they did and they came to challenge me as well as Jasper. But of course the one's that challenged us would be defeated or they would run off after finding that they were in way over their heads in facing us.

As we sat and thought about how other vampire's knew of me was a dilemma. The only thing we could come up with was that one of the vampire's that had crossed our path without our knowledge had a power that could see what gifts different vampire's possessed. Either that or Alice was sending them to us, which we tried not to believe, but as I said before we still didn't trust her too much.

As time went on my powers grew, I had more than one, which was something we all knew to begin with, but before long I had three, then four and so on. Jasper and Peter sat down once and discussed what powers I truly had at the time. I started out as a fire starter along with the empathic ability and then shortly thereafter came the same ability that Peter had of just knowing things which Peter was very proud of. Then came my ability to hear Jasper in my head, we could carry on conversations in our heads without opening our mouths once. At first we thought it was just due to the fact that we were mates, but we never came across anyone else that had that ability as well. We had Carlisle research it with no luck what so ever. But the one that had everyone stumped was a power I discovered on my own.

One day I was out in the forest hunting alone. Jasper had some business with Jinks, his attorney from town and Peter and Char was out hunting, with them hunting humans and me hunting animals, I was left alone for the day.

After bringing down a few deer that I hated by the way, but there was nothing close enough for me to take down, I was relaxing in one of the nearby trees enjoying the summer day. The birds were singing which was a rare occurrence, considering that most of the animals and birds fled when one of us was around. It was a beautiful day, the air smelled fresh after the morning rain, but then it all changed.

The smell of the fresh day turned into the smell of vampire which was close. I jumped from the tree and started to head home not wanting to face anyone alone. I also remembered Jasper telling me to take care not to start any fires, even though it rained this morning, the land was dry from the lack of rain that it still needed. He told me that even a small spark would set the forest a blaze and would devastate the surrounding area and could cause the death of many people not willing to leave their home in fear of losing all they owned.

With me being a fire starter it was not a good idea to face anything or anyone in battle. As I turned to run back to the house I ran into a male vampire that blocked my way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Would you be Mrs. God of War?" He asked evilly.

"Leave me alone, Jasper isn't here, but he will be soon," I told him.

"Oh, really? Well we don't need him anyway. From what I hear you're as strong if not stronger than he is. I think you will do just fine," he said with a smirk. I looked at him angrily.

"Leave now! If you want to live," I told him. He burst out with laughter.

"I think not little lady," he said as his eyes roamed over my body. He licked his lips slowly. "I would love to have a taste of what Whitlock tastes at night when the lights go out," he said sinuously. I growled at his comment wanting to set him on fire and turn him to ash, but knowing I couldn't, then it dawned on me that he said we, we? I looked around and saw no one, but I sensed there were more.

"You said we? Who else is with you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, a few of my buddies, they might want a taste themselves," he said with a chuckle. As out of the corner of my eye a few more vampires came into my vision. I turned to see there were many of them, at least twenty. They surrounded me in a circle as he laughed evilly again.

"What are you going to do little lady? Do you think you can take us all on?" he asked still chuckling as the rest of the group joined him in laughter.

I knew the only way I could beat them all was to set them all on fire, but I didn't want to cause a forest fire, I was beginning to worry, it was me or let a lot of people die due to fire, I was at a loss of what to do.

"Please, don't do this. Just leave and no one will be hurt," I begged him.

"I don't think we will honey, I haven't had a good fuck in quite some time and I'm sure there's a few here that hasn't either and you will do just nicely," he said licking his lips once again. The anger was building inside me so much so that I had beads of sweat on my upper lip. I closed my eyes trying to control the fire that was stirring inside me. I was digging deep inside of myself to gain control of my anger before I started throwing fire at these idiots.

I kept hearing Jasper's voice in the back of my mind telling me to be careful not to start a fire, but my body was saying something completely different. My body began to shake as I fought the natural order of protecting myself the only way I knew how, by fire. The shaking became worse, I opened my eye and glared at the vampire in front of me as he laughed again and began to approach me.

Out of nowhere a light began to surround me. It poured from ever part of my body. I lit up like a damn Christmas tree. I put my hand up to stop the vampire from coming any closer as his eyes widened at what he was seeing and poof, he was gone, I heard a gasped from around me, as I turned everyone of the vampires that was surrounding me went up the same way. Poof, poof, poof, the only thing left was a powdery substance that floated in the air. I was amazed at what had happened.

The threat was gone. What just happened? I wondered. Was this another one of my gifts? I looked around and listened to see if there was anyone around and it was silent. Even the birds stopped chirping. I took a non needed deep breath and headed back to the house.

Once there I began to pace the house as I waited for my family to return home. It seemed like hours had past, when in reality it had only been an hour when Peter and Char arrived. They saw the anxiety that was pouring off of my body, as they ran to my side, asking if I was alright. I told them what had happened. After finding out if I was okay, they were in awe of the new power they thought I might be attaining. They calmed me down by talking to me and reassuring me that it would be okay. They said they would work with me to gain control of the new strength.

Shortly thereafter, Jasper returned home. We told him of my new capability and although he was happy for me. I could still see a hint of worry in his eyes, especially when he found out that I was approached by the group of rogue vampires. He grabbed me and checked me from head to toe to make sure I was alright, even though I told him that they didn't lay a hand on me.

That very same day my family took me out and tried to recreate the power I used earlier that day. But it didn't happen. We tried many times throughout the months to come, trying to recreate what had happened, but alas it never came again. I don't know why it would occur once and never show itself again. Peter seemed to think it was done self consciously and would show itself once again, when needed. He said it was nothing to worry about to just give it time. We all agreed and went on with our everyday ritual of living our lives and traveling.

A few years later, we were snuggled up on the sofa with our significant other watching a movie, when Jasper's cell phone rang. It was Carlisle asking us to come for a visit. It seemed that there was this vampire that wanted Bella. He was a nomad and was traveling through the city of Seattle. The Cullen's were no longer allowed in Forks, due to the changing of Bella, but had a house in Seattle, which they frequently used. The nomad had seen Bella and took a liking to her.

He tried to lure her away from the Cullen's to travel with him. With Bella denying his advances and a warning from the Cullen's family he had left. But was seen by the wolves close to the reservation and ran off, but kept coming back tormenting them. It seemed that the said vampire captured one of the reservation girls and killed her. The wolves were having a hard time catching him, saying he had some special powers of his own as he kept avoiding their strategic advances.

After some time passed the wolves followed a scent that one of the vampires left which lead to the town of Port Angeles. The wolves that followed the scent found a group of vampires. There were at least sixty or more. When returning to the reservation and meeting with their elders had decided to approach the Cullen's about the group of vampires in the nearby city asking what they knew of them. The Cullen's put two and two together and figured out that the same vampire that had tried to lure Bella away was building an army and offered to help the wolves to rid the town of the army and asked if we would come to help them out.

Jasper told him, he would talk to his family about this and would call him back afterwards. There was no need to tell us what had happened, with our sensitive hearing we heard all that was said between Jasper and Carlisle. We decided to go and help our friends as well as the wolves, the last thing we needed was the Volturi to get involved and with an army being created to cause havoc on the neighboring city and coming to Seattle for the simple reason as to start a war, we knew that it would make it back to the Italian Royalty. So our solution was to go and help out.

Within two days we left for Seattle and went to war.


	2. Chapter 2 Joining Forces

**With Time Comes Power.**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers.

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (**KCLutz4475**) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 2**

**Joining Forces**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

We arrived in Seattle two days later and were greeted by the Cullen's. They showed us to our room and after getting settled in we joined them in the dining room and sat around the table, where they usually had their meetings.

With Carlisle at the head of the table, we were joined by one of the elders of the tribe and their Alpha as Carlisle began.

"Welcome my friends and thank you for your support in this matter. I would like to introduce you to one of the elders and the Chief of the Quileute Tribe Billy Black and his son, Alpha of the wolf pack Jacob Black," he presented, pointing to the two Native Americans sitting at the other end of the table, far from any of us, probably due to our divided scents. I also noticed they were staring between Bella and Isabella with a furrowed brow. I could only guess that they wondered how two completely different people could look so much alike and not be twins. I was drawn back to the conversation as Carlisle continued.

"They have come to us wanting answers for the vampires that have taken up residence in the surrounding area and once hearing the reason, have offered their help in this matter. Mostly in wanting revenge for one of their people being taken by the vampires and killed. Although we aren't directly responsible for the rogue vampires in the area, it is still us that have kept them here. It seems one in particular has become infatuated with our Bella. After denying his advances, it seems he has become agitated and intends taking what he wants by force. A group of wolves followed a vampire scent that led them to an area close to Port Angeles. It seems the nomad in question has stayed and has regretfully been forming an army of newborns. It only stands to reason that he intends to take out the force standing between him and his desired path, which is Bella. We must stop them before any more innocent people are harmed," he continued.

"I see you have noticed the likeness of Isabella and Bella. Isabella is Bella's great aunt and then some. She was turned back in 1860's and is Bella's direct descendant. She is also Jasper's mate and wife. She has powers beyond our belief and is possibly able to take out the whole of this threat alone," he admitted with a chuckle to our Quileute guests.

"If this is true…why not send her out alone and take out the bloodsuckers in one swift move?" Jacob asked as a growl emulated deep within my chest at his question, as Jacob growled back at me.

"Please…please, let's not fight amongst ourselves," Carlisle pleaded. "It might be possible for Isabella to do so, but in doing so it would bring us into the light of humans and in turn bring the Volturi into play," he surmised.

"These are the Italians you've told us of?" Billy asked.

"Yes… and as I told you they would destroy your tribe as well as our family and friends involved. So we want to keep a low profile when it comes to this situation," he continued. As I listened to Carlisle, I looked around the table at everyone paying attention to the meeting. One by one they listened carefully to what was being said, Edward had Bella wrapped safely away from the two visiting men at the end of the table. I also noticed the one called Jacob, as he sadly looked at Bella from time to time. I had heard stories of how he was in love with her and how she didn't return his affections. I kind of felt bad for him, loving someone so completely, knowing he would never have her as his own.

I continued around the table as my eyes caught Alice looking at me, she too had the same look as Jacob. It made me wonder if she truly meant her apology to Isabella and me. I also wondered if she had seen this coming and did nothing to stop it, in hopes that Isabella may come to her end leaving me open to her advances once again? Little did she know I would never let anything happen to my Isabella and even if something did happen to her, God forbid, I would never find myself in Alice's company again, under any circumstances. I quickly looked away and held Isabella close to me, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Okay, then what is the plan?" Jacob asked sternly.

"I would advise we draw them out into the open in a secure location, preferably an open field miles from any town," Carlisle suggested. Billy nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Jacob what about the open field north of the reservation? Isn't that where you take the pack to train?" Billy asked. Jacob looked at him as though he was giving away information to the enemy and sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that would work, only how do we get them there?" Jacob asked. We all sat and thought about it for a few minutes.

"What about Isabella?" Emmett suggested.

"What about Isabella?" I asked venomously.

"She looks just like Bella, we can have her standing out in the field, once they know she's there they will come for her thinking she is Bella," he continued.

"You're not using my mate to draw out a bunch of rabid vampires," I growled loudly.

"She has the power to take them all on alone Jazzy, she'd be perfect for the job," Alice commented happily in her irritating squeaky voice. I knew she would love to see nothing more than my mate being harmed in some way.

"NO!" I screamed out once again. I felt Isabella's soft hand on my arm calming me on contact.

"Jasper, it does make sense; I am the most powerful one here. They won't hurt me and Bella can throw up her shield to protect the rest of the family," Isabella confirmed. I looked sadly at her knowing she was right. I keep forgetting that she is a powerful being. I want nothing more than to keep her safe from harm. I could never live without her ever again. I lowered my head in defeat.

"No! Bella will not be on the field, if he gets his hands on her he will take her away. I will not allow Bella to be anywhere near the fight," Edward commanded. I looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Bella is a vampire now and completely capable of defending herself as much if not better than he could.

"You would allow my mate to stand up, take the place of your mate and be subjected to an army of newborn vampires, while you hide yours away?" I yelled as I remember back when we fought Maria and he wanted to hide her away then as well, as I became more agitated by the minute. How dare he? But before I could say anything Bella smacked her hand on the table drawing all our attention to her.

"Edward! We have had this discussion before, you will not tell me what part I will play in this fight, all of my family and friends are putting themselves in danger to protect me… yet again. I am a vampire now and I am not the breakable human I once was, I have my own gifts and I will use them to protect my family in this fight! Whether you like it or not!" she screamed as she rose and walked away. Everyone looked at Edward with a raised brow and a smirk. Bella had grown some spunk after becoming a vampire and I liked the changed. I grabbed Isabella's hand and gave it a light squeeze as she chuckled.

"Okay… Now that that's taken care of," Jacob said and we all broke out in laughter. Edward sat back in his chair and sulked.

"No but seriously, how do we get the army out into the field some miles away from where they are situated. They will have to pick up Bella scent and I can see that Isabella looks like Bella, but I'm sure she doesn't carry her scent," Jacob persisted.

"Quite true, we will have to send Bella with Isabella and they will have to get as near to where the army is hold up, as they can, for them to pick up her scent. We can be in the field waiting on the ladies to show up. Once there, Bella can put up her shield to protect us before the fight begins. So, if someone has another idea, I'd love to hear it?" Carlisle suggested. Edward sat up like he was going to say something and then slumped back into his chair, putting what he was going to say behind him, knowing it wouldn't do any good anyway.

"Sounds like a plan, when do we begin?" Jacob asked, as he looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked around the table for anyone to suggest a time.

"I think we should meet with the wolves a few times to coincide with the way they fight and them with us, if we can work out a strategy together, I think we'd have a better chance at this," I told them. Carlisle looked over at Jacob who nodded to him agreeing.

"That's a good idea, I agree. Jacob, when is a good time for you?" Carlisle asked.

"It might be a good idea to do this at night, so why don't we meet in the field tonight, say… midnight?" Jacob suggested.

"That's sound fine, are we all agreed?" Carlisle asked while looking around the table as each one nodded in agreement. "Very well, we'll meet then," he said. With that said the Chief and Jacob left.

"Well, I'm going shopping for some new fighting clothes," Alice cheered; as she got up grabbed her bag and headed out the door. We all chuckled shaking our head at how nothing changes, especially Alice when it came to shopping.

"I suggest those of you who need to hunt do so now," Carlisle prompted.

Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle rose from the table and left to hunt, while the rest of us went out to the patio and sat around talking.

"I don't mean to cause any trouble, but did any of you notice Alice during the meeting?" Char asked. I looked over at her wondering if she was talking about how sad she looked while looking at me.

"What do you mean darlin'?" Peter asked Char with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes, I noticed," Rose replied as I looked over at Rose with a furrowed brow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked both women curious as Peter asked about what they meant.

"When she thought no one was looking she would roll her eyes or put her hand over her mouth like she was hiding a smirk. One time I caught her with a smile on her face, when she saw I was looking she lost the smile and lowered her head," Char replied.

"Yeah, that's what I saw, I don't know what that little pixie's up to, but I won't wait for Jasper to tear her to bits, I'll do it and light the venom myself, I don't care what Carlisle says or wants to do to help her. Enough is enough," Rose chided. I smiled at the way they were defending my girl. It made me feel proud to call them my family.

"Oh, come on guys, Alice is a little out there, but I don't think she'll try anything now, I mean it's been thirty years, she hasn't done anything in all this time what makes you think she'll start something now?" Emmett said protecting his little sister. He of all people I figured would stand beside me when it came to the little pixie, why is he protecting her now? I wondered.

"I agree with Emmett, I don't think she's up to anything, what happened before has caused a great strain with Alice, I refuse to think she would start this all over again," Isabella said.

"Isabella!" I called, "Have you lost your mind, after all she has done to you, you still think she is sorry for all she has done?" I asked surprised my mate was defending her.

"Well I agree with Rose, Char and Jasper, I don't trust the little pixie as far as I could throw her and I'm surprised at you Isabella, protecting the little creature that caused you and Jasper so much pain… I mean really?" Peter replied with his own ideas on the subject. Isabella only shrugged her shoulders disregarding our words.

"What about Edward?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Oh my God… He pisses me off so bad, the little slime ball. I hear him all the time trying to talk Bella out of doing things she likes to do, telling her it's too dangerous, I just want to rip is balls off and set them on fire sometimes," Rose admonished, as all us guys cringed at her idea of punishment for Edward.

"Oh babe, remind me never to piss you off that bad," Emmett replied holding his hand over the area she referred to.

"Don't worry honey, I would never harm your sweet parts, their too dear to me," she cooed reaching up and kissing him on the cheek as we chuckled.

"But I have to agree with rose on this one though, I don't like how Eddie-boy treats Belly-Boo," Emmett replied.

"So what do you two think of all this?" Emmett asked while looking over to me and Peter. I shook my head.

"I think we should do this as quietly as possible, the last thing we want is to bring the Volturi into this, if they find out about Isabella and her powers they won't stop until they get their greedy little hands on her. Although I care about Bella and I don't want anything to happen to her and would do all I can to help her, I still worry about the evil triplets in Italy," I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Understandable…What about you Peter, what do you think about all of this?" Emmett asked.

"I agree with the Major, if the Volturi find out about Isabella, nothing will stand in their way and they will use anyone or anything in their way to get to her. We have to be careful with this one," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but what makes you think the Volturi would waste their time coming here for a bunch of newborns?" Emmett asked. Rose turned and smacked him upside his head.

"Do you ever use that thing between your ears for anything other than to hold your hair in place? There are sixty some newborns out there feeding on the innocent, don't you think someone would take notice and in return find out about us being vampires. You know that the Volturi's main law is no one and when I say no one, I mean no human is to find out about us. They will send the guard out here faster than you can say video games," she yelled at Emmett's stupidity.

"Oh…well if you put it that way, I see your point," he said quietly. She shook her head and got up.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said as she walked towards the back door.

"Wait babe, I'll go with you," Emmett called looking at us wiggling his eyebrows and took off to join Rose. We all chuckled.

"So…What do you think Major? Think we can keep this from the Volturi?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't know about it already and if they do, they will tend to it soon enough," I told him as I looked at Peter as he and Isabella stare at one another giving each other a nod.

"What do you know?" I asked worried at what they had seen.

"We're not sure yet, we'll let you know when it clears up some, but Major…something is coming, I'm not sure of what just yet, but it's coming," he said as he looked at Isabella and she nodded in agreement with Peter once again.

"Oh Shit," I replied not knowing what was to happen next. I pulled Isabella on my lap and held her close to me as I kissed her on her neck.

* * *

Review. Review. Review...please...huggs


	3. Chapter 3 Traning

**With Time Comes Power.**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 3**

**Training**

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Dad, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what son?" Billy asked confused.

"Why did you suggest that we use the packs training field to train with those…those bloodsuckers?" I asked, disgusted with the idea of working with the leeches. They were disgusting… well… all, but Bella. I can't believe she's a vampire. I know I begged Fuckward to change her after her accident, but I just couldn't stand the thought of Bella not being in the world and man did I pay the price for it. The elders took away my alpha position for awhile along with some of my other responsibilities at the time.

I had to stop the pack from going after the Cullen's and ripping them apart. I had to tell them it was my idea to change Bella or else we would have gone to war with them. They wanted to kill Bella while she was going through the transition. I couldn't let them do that. I may not be able to be with her the way I wanted, but at least she could have still been my friend and like I said, Bella not being in the world wasn't an option for me.

"Son, we have to train, we need to work together with the leeches. There's just too many of the new born leeches for the pack to take on alone. We need the Cullen help and training together will help you all work together more efficiently," Dad said.

"What do you mean… us? Like you're going to fight with us? I don't think so," I told dad.

"I was being metaphorical Jake, of course I meant the pack," he said.

"I know dad, I'm sorry, I just hate the fact that we don't have a choice in this, if they weren't around to begin with none of this would be happening," I said. "Bella wouldn't be what she is either," I whispered just under my breath. I didn't think dad could hear me, but he did.

"You right son… But then again…Bella wouldn't be around either," he reminded me. He was right, if the Cullen's hadn't been around Bella would have died that day after the motorbike accident…I mean yeah, she did die in becoming a vampire, but at least she's still walking around and I get to see her once in awhile, I sighed sadly. "Jake, you need to move on…find someone to settle down with. I know you still love Bella, but you can't live the rest of your life brooding over someone you can never have."

"I know dad, really I do, it's just hard sometimes, but I don't want to settle down with just anyone, she has to be special and no one is as special as Bella is to me," I told him.

Dad reached across the seat and patted me on the shoulder letting me know he understood. After a few minutes of wallowing in the thought of Bella, my mind went back to the threat at hand and how the pack was going to handle it.

"You know that the pack's going to throw one hell of a fit right? Especially Paul," I told him.

"You'll have to make them see we have no choice in the matter. Tell them it's an order from the chief," he said, with a chuckle. I still hadn't taken over the roll as chief of the tribe that was still my dad's office. He may be a little over seventy years old, but he is still a spry old man and there was no one on the reservation that would contradict him either.

"Sure Dad, sure, I'll make it work…don't I always," I told him.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence as I thought of Bella. I can't believe her ancestor looks so much like her, I mean, I've seen twins that looked more different than the two of them. I bet if you put the same clothes on the two of them, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, it's just too unreal. I remember meeting her when she first arrived in Forks on the Cullen's side of the treaty line, I thought it was Bella and Edward had changed her without letting us know. He kept trying to tell me it wasn't Bella and I wouldn't believe him. Bella set me straight later that day. It's just too weird if you ask me.

We drove up in front of the house with the pack sitting outside my house, I got out and helped dad from the truck and into the house, before coming out to greet the guys to tell them what was going on. I looked at Paul who was scowling at me. I shook my head and readied myself, I stood tall and squared off my shoulders, I knew I would have to take an Alpha stand or these guys would eat me alive, especially when they heard what was coming their way.

**xXx**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

After we broke up our little gathering we were having out back, we all retired to our rooms. I laid down on the bed bringing Isabella to my chest as we snuggled on our bed. I kissed the top of her head as we laid there silently thinking over what we had heard earlier at the meeting and what Peter and Isabella brought to the conversation later on, about how something was coming. I haven't heard those words in more than thirty years, or at least not in that tone.

The last time, we had to face Maria, but Isabella took care of that in no time at all. Remembering back to how Isabella laid her hands on Maria as her skin began to boil, before she was set ablaze. I shook my head clearing the memory.

When Peter said something was coming, it sent a chill down my spine. Just the way they said it gave me reason to worry. I sighed. No one said what was coming only that it _was_ coming. He told me that when he knew more he would let me know, but Isabella knew it too. Although she didn't say anything after Peter broke the news to us, she did agree by nodding to him in agreement. As I said, they didn't say who was coming, but they really didn't need to say who it was … It was obvious who they were talking about.

I know what my Isabella is capable of, she gets stronger every day. As a matter of fact as the years have flown by she was always picking up another gift. I knew it was unusual, I wondered over time if she was meant for something big? I have never seen anyone as powerful as she is and she was one powerful vampire. For me to think no one would take notice or think there was a reason for how powerful she is would be arrogant of me.

The more I thought about this the more worried I became, usually when this sort of thing happens the source of all that power would be lost to us and that thought scared the living hell out of me. To lose Isabella, well…that just was not an option.

I argued the fact of Isabella facing the group of vampires alone. I knew she could dissolve the problem in one safe swoop. But she is my mate and the thought of her out there alone gave me a chill that ran clean through my body, it wasn't happening. I might think of Edward as an idiot and I hate the way he tries to control Bella, but at the same time I understand where he's coming from. He doesn't want anything to happen to Bella anymore than I want anything to happen to Isabella. I'm just more suave about it, where he is…well…and idiot.

The thought of what was coming crossed my mind again and I had to know more about it.

"Isabella…" I said getting her attention.

"Hmm?" she moaned tightening her hold on me as she wiggling closer. I smiled and tightened my arms around her.

"Darlin' when Peter mentioned earlier about something was coming, you agreed with him. Do you feel that something is coming as well?" I asked, hoping she could give me something more than Peter had. When I asked her the question she stiffened up against me. "What is it darlin'? I need to know if it's something really bad. I need to get ready for it if it is indeed that bad darlin'," I told her. She moved her head back to look up at me.

"Babe, I don't know what it is any more than Peter does. I know it's going to be bad and I know that things are going to change," she told me. I looked at her with worry at her last words.

"Things are going to change?" I asked confused as well as worried. "What do you mean darlin'?" I continued asking.

"I'm not sure, what it's supposed to mean Jasper…I only know that things will change after it's all over with," she replied giving me a smile reaching up and kissing me softly on the lips. "Stop worrying Major… it will all work out in the end as well," she said in a low voice like she was the voice of reason or part of my army. I chuckled at her realization. I guess she was part of my army, but more like I was part of hers, she held all the cards in this outfit. She was the powerful one of all of us. Hell she was the most powerful of any vampire I've ever seen or known about and even as that made me proud, it also scared the hell out of me. I looked over at the clock and noticed we had been laying there for some time. It was already close to midnight and we were supposed to meet the wolves in the clearing. I nudged Isabella.

"Darlin', we have to go," I told her. She groaned at the thought of moving from her spot. I chuckled at her refusal to move.

"Oh… do we have too?" she complained.

"Afraid so darlin' come on," I prompted, picking her off the bed and carrying her down the stairs bridal style. Peter and Char chuckled when they saw me carrying Isabella down the stairs.

"What's the matter Major, afraid she won't make it down the stairs without help," he chuckled once again. Poking fun at how protective I am of the most powerful vampire in existence.

"Fuck you Captain, she didn't want to get up so I'm just helping her is all," I said as the group standing at the foot of the stairs barked out laughs. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I lowered Isabella to the floor once we reached the bottom of the staircase kissing her on top of the head.

We used three cars as we left for the clearing. Once there we climbed out of our cars where Jacob and his Beta met us and walked us to our destination. As we broke through the tree's the pack was standing around in human form, but it still didn't stop the growls we received as we appeared.

"Quiet," Sam roared as the pack settled down. Jacob stood before them giving them the look of a true leader.

"As you all know we are faced with a group of vampires that have taken up refuge just this side of Port Angeles. There are too many for us to handle alone. The Cullen's and the Whitlock's have offered to join us in taking out this small army. Jasper Whitlock and his brother Peter have prior experience with newborns as they call them. It seems that newborns are a lot stronger than seasoned blood…err vampires," Jake informed. "We will train with them and hopefully we can work together as one well oiled machine.

"Isn't it their fault that there here to begin with?" Paul scowled.

"Paul!" Sam yelled putting the man in his place.

"No…He's alright," I said as I stepped out to face the pack.

"Your right Paul, in a way; the one, who started all this mess, took a shine to Bella, but when she turned him down he became angry and started building an army to take what he wanted by force. Now…you may blame us for what is happening to your reservation and the town, but in reality if this man was human as none of us here are, I might add. That he would be handled in a court of law for stalking or simply being a public nuisance and as I said we are not human… any of us. Would you like to go to the law and tell them you are a wolf and that the man causing all the trouble in town is a vampire and needs to be dealt with?" I asked waiting a few minutes before continuing.

"No…you can't do that anymore than we can. I'm sure Jacob has told you what would happen if the vampire world were to be exposed," they groaned rolling their eyes at my words. "If you think this army is giving you a problem, it is nothing compared to what would happen if the Volturi showed up here. They would level your reservation, killing wolves and innocent alike. It wouldn't matter to them. We didn't ask for this to happen, but it did and between the two of our groups, we can handle this and come out the victor," I told them.

"The point is if you didn't exist at all, we wouldn't have phased and we could live a normal life. It's because of you we are what we are," he growled. I sighed at his continued complaining.

"Look Paul, we didn't asked to be what we are either, most of us were forced into this life. It is what it is. We have a problem here to work out, we can either work together or we can stand around complaining and debating whose fault this all is, but the point is that the problem is still here and needs to be handled. I for one want to get this over with so I can take my family home to Texas and relax and try to live a somewhat normal existence," I told him sternly as Jacob took over for me.

"He's right, enough Paul, we have a problem that needs solved and it's not getting done with you constantly bickering about fault. So let's get on with it," he growled showing Paul he was tired of listening to his complaining. He started by telling each one who was a Cullen and who was a Whitlock. When he got to Isabella and introduced her as my wife, one of the wolves spoke up again.

"Since when did leeches share wives?" The boy said. Jacob turned to look at the guy speaking.

"Quil…what the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Bella. Jake, since when did they start sharing each other's husband and wives?" he said again. Jacob looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Isn't Bella married to Edward? You just said she was his wife," he continued. Jacob looked at Isabella and then while looking for Bella, he found that she was hidden behind Edwards back. Jacob rolled his eyes at how protective Edward was and turned to the wolf known as Quil.

"No Quil, that is Isabella, Bella's Aunt, Bella is behind Edward," he explained as Edward let out a fierce growl.

"Huh?" was Quil's smart reply ignoring Edward's growl. I turned to Edward.

"Edward, Bella is not in danger here, stop being such a control freak," I told him as Bella stuck her head out and stepped out from behind Edward and stood at his side.

"Hi Quil," Bella said with a wave of her hand.

"You've got to be kidding me, they could be twins," Quil chortled.

"If you guys don't mind…I would like to get out of here sometime tonight, enough with the interruptions," Jacob pleaded.

After the introductions, Peter and I took over explaining why and how the newborn vampires are stronger and unreliable. Just before we started to demonstrate how we fight I looked at the wolves, I didn't know exactly what I should say, but I did it anyway.

"Look, my wife Isabella is a very powerful vampire, if it comes down to where she has to take over and end it quickly, I will give a sign of some sort to Jacob, in return you must clear the field or get away from whoever you're fighting at the time, either end the vampire or leave him and get as far away from him as fast as you can," I informed them.

"Why is that? I mean why would we have to leave the field?" Jacob asked. I looked around at all the wolves and nodded.

"I'll show you why," I said turning to face my wife, "Darlin' would you mind showing them why they should get away from who their fighting at the time," I asked sweetly.

"Of course Major," she replied with a wink. Isabella walked to the center and stood in the middle of the field. I walked up to Isabella and whispered in her ear telling her to make a circle of fire around the field. She nodded as I stepped back.

Isabella took a non needed breath and laid her head back closing her eyes. It began as the wind picked up and twirled around her, causing her hair to whip around her head, the air became dense and rippled as the heat she was forming waffled off of her body, the space above her lip and her forehead held perspiration. The leaves on the ground began circling her and the grass flipped forcefully, trying to rip itself from the ground that held it. Isabella brought her head forward slowly as she opened her eyes that had turned black as night looking in a sinister way, at absolutely nothing. Flames licked her body and flew to its destination like lightning bolts shooting between the wolves and vampires alike, catching the grass on fire forming a perfect circle inclosing our group of warriors. She closed her eyes again as she gained control of her gift. Turned and smiled at me. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek throwing my arm around her shoulders as the fire distinguished itself within seconds.

"Fuck me running," Quil spouted with his mouth hanging open not believing what he had just saw.

"A vampire fire-starter? I've never seen the like in my life," Sam said in shock.

"Neither had we until Isabella," I told them, leaving out the part that a witch turned vampire turned her using magic. It wasn't any of their business and I for one didn't want to explain it to them.

"Does she have other gifts?" Jacob asked. I looked between him and Sam debating on disclosing any more information than need be.

"Yes, a few more," is all I said, I wasn't about to tell them all Isabella's powers. After a few seconds of them staring at my mate, they turned to one another.

"Well, let's get some training in before daybreak," Jacob said, as we formed groups and began to work together. Peter took a group as did I. We worked through the night.

* * *

Let me know what you think...please...huggs3


	4. Chapter 4 Lazarus

**With Time Comes Power.**

**Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.**

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 4**

**Lazarus**

* * *

**Jasper's POV?**

The training went well last night. Of course we had a few close calls, one being Paul trying to rip Emmett's hand off, which Rose took personally as well she should, but Jacob and I put a stop to it soon enough. But all in all, it went well.

My Isabella fought very well. She remembered everything Peter, Charlotte and I had taught her over the years as did the Cullen's. But I trained them while living with them back in the day, so it wasn't that much of a shock that they would remember all they were taught. Bella did well as to be expected, we did train her back when we fought Maria, but that was thirty years ago and I'm sure Edward didn't keep up with her training in all this time. She did very well with her shield, but the fighting part was a bit rusty. I was sure she would come around in the next few days.

I'll have to talk to Edward though, his mind was mainly on Bella making sure she didn't get hurt and was taken down a few times by the wolves. He will have to trust Bella to take care of herself or the newborns will end him right away. If nothing else I'll have a talk with Bella, maybe she can talk some sense into him…As I said before; he is a complete idiot.

We all were sitting around relaxing when the door bell chimed. Carlisle went to the door to answer. Jacob came walking in with another one of the wolves. I think his name was Jared.

"We need to talk," Jacob said looking a little worried.

"Of course… have a seat," I said, pointing to the sofa for both men to sit down. They took a seat and looked back at me. "What can I do for you Jacob?" I asked.

"Well…Jared is the one who seen it so I'll let him explain," he said looking over at Jared nodding for him to tell me.

"Well…early this morning after we left the field, Embry and I went to patrol around the area where the leech army was settled," he said.

"They didn't detect you did they?" I asked worried that they gave away that we knew where they were.

"Oh, no, no, no, we stayed up wind and kept our distance, we thought that maybe we could catch one of them if they left their safe haven," he said.

"And did you? Catch one, I mean?" I asked hopefully.

"Almost," he replied. I looked at him confused.

"Almost, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well… we had him, but I think he had a gift," he informed.

"A gift? What kind of gift?" I questioned. He looked over at Jake and then back to me.

"He…sort of… umm…kind of froze us in our tracks," he said. "We couldn't move, I could talk to Embry telepathically, but we couldn't move a muscle," he continued.

"Do you know if it was the leader or one of his lackey's?" I asked, hoping it was one of his lackey's. I could handle someone with a gift, but if he had some age on him, it might prove to be difficult.

"I'm pretty sure he was a lackey, I think he was going to find some food for the baby vampires," he said. I chuckled at his definition for newborns.

"Well, I'm glad you told us, it will help to find out what were up against, but I don't see a problem. There are a few of us that have gifts, so I think we can handle him," I told him. They both nodded in relief.

"Well, I wanted to let you know right away, just encase it was something you might need time to take care of," Jacob replied.

"No… I appreciate the information, it is something that needs looked into before facing the army, we'll have to be ready for him for sure," I told them. "Umm…You didn't by chance hear what the leaders name was by chance did you, because it would help to know, just encase we've heard of him," I asked.

"Why, do you think he's someone we need to worry about? I mean… someone skilled?" Jacob asked.

"No… But it wouldn't hurt to learn his name, he may be no one, just a trouble maker, but there are a few vampires out there that are worthy opponents and if I have to face one of those, it would be to our advantage to learn that well ahead of time. Not that it will be a problem, I just want to know now instead of later," I told him.

"I see, well… I did hear that one leech call some guy by the name of magerous, or fagerous," Jared said naming off the wall names. But I froze as I thought of a name I hadn't heard in some time. Please don't let it be him…Please, I chanted in my head as I stared at Jared. I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder and I was sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Lazarus?" I said softly, hoping if I said it low enough that it wouldn't be so.

"That's it!" Jared cheered. I closed my eyes and took a non-needed breath, as I felt Peters hand tighten on my shoulder. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked worried once again. I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob as Peter took a seat next to me.

"Lazarus is a name Jasper and I haven't heard in awhile, he was one of the leaders of an army we fought against during the southern wars, while with Maria," Peter told them.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean is he going to be a problem?" Jacob asked.

"Oh… he'll be a problem alright, he'll be hard to bring down, but not impossible," Peter answered. Jacob shook his head.

"What exactly does this mean?" Jacob asked irritated.

"It doesn't mean anything Jacob, he is a vampire. He has no gifts, although he is a seasoned vampire, he can be defeated and has been. He must have come out of retirement once we killed Maria," I told him.

"Okay, should I worry though?" he asked. Peter looked over at me. Jacob's feelings were all over the place thinking of fighting this vampire and his army, I didn't sense fear, but I could sense worry, hate, anxiousness, confusion.

"Look Jacob, there's nothing to worry about, we fought in those damn wars and we were undefeated. This man right here earned a name while fighting in those damn wars. They call him the 'God of War'. He is the most feared vampire in existence. So worry? Noooo… We've got this. There's absolutely nothing to worry about," Peter assured. Jacob looked at me with raised eyebrows after Peter told him the name I earned in the southern wars and I could feel how surprised he was.

"Not to worry Jacob, I know this vampire, I know how he fights, his weakness, it is indeed something we have to plan for, but I'm not in the least worried about him," I told them securely.

"Okay, I guess we'll leave you then and we'll see you tonight, right?" He asked and I confirmed.

"Yes, we will be there," I told them as they got up and left. Peter turned to me with worry on his face. I could feel his reluctance with fighting this vampire.

"Lazarus? What the hell major! Why would he come out of retirement? Even if Maria was dead, it doesn't make sense. He was scared to death of us, why would he go up against us, knowing he will die?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure Captain, unless he wants to die, but if that's what he wanted he wouldn't be building an army. He could have a gifted vampire other than the one who can freeze, I suppose. Maybe one with the same gift as me or even better, but even so, it won't matter to us. I'm sure he doesn't know about Isabella. We're just going to have to scope out the field once they arrive and feel our way through this battle," I told him. Peter nodded in agreement with me, but I could still feel his reluctance.

That evening we met the wolves once again on the field where we would fight. I explained that it would be difficult, but assured them that we would win this fight. I could feel that the wolves didn't have a problem with the fight, they were ready for it and I only detected only a slight feeling of worry coming from them. I felt more coming from the Cullen's than I did the wolves. We trained once again until day break, before heading back to the Cullen's house in Seattle, when Jacob stopped us.

"Look, I talked to the elders and they have agreed that if you wanted to move back into the house in forks, that you could. It's closer for us to keep in contact plus, you don't have to go so far to train," Jacob informed us.

Thank you Jacob and thank you're elders," Carlisle told Jacob. Jacob nodded and headed off to catch up with his pack. We headed home and packed our bags and made our way back to the house in Forks.

It felt weird being back in this house after not being here for so long. It was bringing back bad memories as well. Of a time when Alice and I turned away from one another, with her plans to end my mate's life in any way she could find. I lived many years here with her. I remembered the good times as well as the bad. When I left here with Isabella, I was mad at the Cullen's for turning their back on me and taking Alice's side. But all of that was cleared up after the truth came out that Alice had contacted Maria causing the fight that we faced soon after.

I was shocked when Isabella showed up on our doorstep after a hundred and fifty years, learning she had slept that long due to Maria's stupid sisters turning her with magic which I suspect is why Isabella has the powers that she has to this day. But I have enjoyed teaching and showing her the modern contraptions and available devices at our finger tips. The smiles that Isabella wore finding out what things were and how they worked was mesmerizing.

I chuckled at how she tried to make me remember our human lives together, where it was new to her at the time and fresh in her memory, even though she slept for as long as she had, which was both amazing in itself for her to remember anything of her human life, or how she seemed to skip the newborn part of her vampire life altogether. I wanted to remember for her sake, about our life together before all this came about, but it just wasn't happening for me. Thank god she finally figured it out and left it alone as we started our new life as immortals.

With thinking about Alice and all she had done to us back then, brings to mind all we were going through now and the threat of the Volturi finding out. If they showed themselves due to this mess and Aro touches Isabella… all could be lost, could Alice be responsible? Did she warn the kings about the powerful vampire that lives with the Whitlock's and is mated and married to the head of said coven? Namely me? The thought worried me. I can't feel any lie coming from Alice or any anxiety, or worry that she may be hiding anything from us or the Cullen's, but I do feel confusion at times and I wonder if it has something to do with her breakdown in the past. I didn't know for sure, but I will keep my feelings open to her for any change in her emotions.

"Are you okay baby?" Isabella asked as she touched my arm bringing me back from my worried thoughts. I looked down at her, folding her into my arms and softly kissing her sweet soft lips giving her a smile.

"I'm fine darlin', just clearing out a few ghostly cobwebs in my mind is all." I told her with a chuckle not wanting to upset her with my worries which was silly considering she had the same gift I had and probably knew how I was feeling in the first place.

"Being here bringing back some bad memories?" she asked knowingly and concerned.

"Yes, somewhat, but nothing I'm worried about since I have you in my life once again," I told her, holding her to my chest resting my head on top of hers, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Hey guys," Bella said as she came in the living room and sat down on the sofa followed by Emmett. He turned on the television hooking up his video player and I came to the conclusion he and Bella were going to play video games.

"Hey Bella, you and Emmett going to challenge each other to a game?" I asked with a chuckle. She nodded and let out a small chuckle of her own.

"Yeah, Emmett's got it in his head that he can beat me in Mario Kart, I have to prove to him just how wrong he is," she said as Emmett tossed her a controller.

"Yeah, right baby Bells, you know I can whip you with my eyes closed," he challenged as we laughed at their competiveness, as Edward walked in and took a seat next to Bella throwing one of his arms over Bella's shoulders.

"Emmett you're so childish," Edward reprimanded.

"Fuck you man, it's all in fun," he yelled, expressing his disapproval of Edward comment.

"Emmett! Language," Esme scolded from the other room.

"Sorry mom," he called back. I chuckled at how something's never change. Remembering once again of a time when we all lived here together. I thought how I wished we were here visiting as a family and not having to worry about the upcoming battle. I sighed as I led my wife out the back door, leaving the immature children to their games.

"How about you and I have some dinner before we head up to our room and enjoy each other's company," I asked my wife, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She chuckled at my determination of wanting to be alone with her.

"I'd love to sugar," she said with a southern drawl that made my dead heart melt as I held her close, making our way out to the wooded area behind the house to find our meal for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5 Rayne

**With Time Comes Power.**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 5**

**Rayne**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

We were out in the field training, everything was going well. We had divided up, one side against the other. We were finally working as a team. The other side had the idea of working two against one, where one would attack the other would maneuver around and attack from the other side. We caught on fast to what they were doing, once the first one attacked, someone from our side was on the one who got past bringing them both down with no problem at all.

I was proud of them all, they were working together well. I saw that we were going to win this battle with little trouble. I smiled at my students as Peter and I smacked hands in a high five. The wolves howled in victory of our training session as I announced we were ready.

We were standing around just before daybreak, getting ready to disband. When I felt someone was watching us. I stopped and swung around and looked towards the woods.

"What is it major?" Peter asked as I kept my eyes on the wooded area.

"There's someone out there," I said quietly. Jake walked up and stood in front of me, but off to the side a little so as not to block my view.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked just as quiet. I shook my head, looking at Jake, like I changed my mind and let the one watching our training session think we hadn't noticed them. "Paul, Jared," Jake called as they joined us.

"Yeah Jake?" Paul replied.

"I want you and Jared to act like you're leaving. I want you to circle around and corner the person hiding in the woods watching us," he said. I saw Paul stiffen up with the information that we were being watched, but didn't let on that we knew the person was there. "Don't kill them. Bring them to me. You understand?" he asked.

"Sure Jake, Come on Jared," Paul said as they walked away smiling acting like they were playing around punching one another in the arm and walking off towards the reservation. "See ya later guys," Paul called back as the rest of the pack waved to them. Of course the pack thought they were truly leaving which made it even better throwing off whoever was out there.

Soon thereafter we heard the growling of Paul and Jared as they surrounded and approached whoever was out there. Then soon after that, they came out holding on to a woman, naked as the day they were born, one with each arm and brought her to Jake and myself.

"Let me go!" the girl called out fighting Paul and Jared to get away from them. They looked to be having a hard time holding on to her, but I sensed that she wasn't a vampire, nor wolf, but her scent didn't seem to be human. They stopped in front of Jake and me still holding on to the girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing hanging out in the woods watching us?" Jake asked in his alpha voice as the wolves cringed hearing his voice. The girl stopped her struggling and looked between Jake, me and Peter.

"I mean you no harm, I was just checking to see what side you were on," she claimed.

"What do you mean what side we were on?" Jake roared. She looked at us quizzically like she was trying to figure out if she could trust us. I could feel her fear and confusion.

"There is no need to fear us. If you're telling the truth, you have nothing to worry about," I told her.

"Are you working with Lazarus?" she asked as I raised my eyebrows at her knowledge of Lazarus.

"What do you know of Lazarus?" I asked.

"That depends on what you know of him and your closeness to him," she said. This was getting us nowhere, if we tell her that we are going to battle against Lazarus, then we take the chance of her running back to him with our plan, if we don't we still don't know what she will do. We could kill her, but we won't know what she knows and she may have vital information we can use. I sniffed the air trying to figure out what she was, but still couldn't place the scent.

"What are you?" I asked, hoping she would tell me without having to use my gift to make her talk.

"What do you mean, what am I? I'm a girl," she told me. I looked at her in warning.

"You are not human, nor are you a wolf or vampire. Tell me what you are?" I asked once again.

"What do you mean she's not a human?" Jake asked as he sniffed the air as I did. Looking at the girl confused.

"You're right she's not human," Jake surmised. She gritted her teeth as she stood there looking at me, without saying a word.

"Edward," I called as he made his way through the group who now stood behind us watching what was going on.

"Yes Jasper," he replied.

"Can you get anything from her?" I asked. I could feel the girl become more fearful with me asking for Edward's help. Edward looked her in the eyes and furrowed his brow, before smiling.

"She's a Fae Jazz," he said. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "She hates Lazarus, she's trying to find out if we are working with him or against him," he continued, and then looked at the girl once again and answered her non verbal question. "My gift is mind reading," he told her, as I looked back to the girl, who looked shocked that Edward had read her mind.

"I thought Fae's were a fairy tale, so to speak," Jake chuckled. I shook my head at his not so funny twist on words.

"Are you a fairy tale Jake? Are any of us?" I asked. He nodded acceptingly.

"Why do you hate Lazarus?" I asked again. She looked at me and then at Edward.

"Well, I might as well tell you seeing that I won't be able to hide my mind from Mr. Mind reader there," she said sarcastically.

"His right, I am a Fae, or half anyway, my father was human, When I was young, my brother, or half brother I should say, for we have different mothers, was attacked by a vampire and turned. I tried to help him, but instead of letting me help he wanted to see if he could make a half-breed. Half Fae and half vampire, I fled for my life. My brother is the one and only Lazarus; he is no longer my brother. He is evil and must die. So if you are working with him you might as well kill me now, for I will not let him experiment on me to see what I turn out to be," she told us. Jake chuckled at her words, as he looked over at me.

"What would that make her if that happened? A vampire fairy?" he asked chuckling again as did the rest of the pack.

"I'm not sure if it's possible or not and I sure as hell won't let it happen either. What is your name little one?" I asked.

"I am called Rayne, so you're not working with Lazarus?" she asked.

"No Rayne, we are not, we intend to kill him. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked wanting to know if she still was against her brother. She looked over the group and shook her head.

"No…I don't have a problem with that, as a matter of fact I offer my services to the group. I will help you kill him," she said. I nodded agreeing, I sensed that she was telling the truth, she held hate for the vampire we intend to kill, and excitement in his death. I wondered if she was telling us everything. Because I felt that she was hiding something. I looked over at Jake and tilted my head in the direction away from the group. We walked a few feet away before I began to speak.

"I trust what she says is true, but I don't want her left alone. Do you think you can keep an eye on her on the reservation?" I asked him. He looked back at the girl, smiling.

"Yeah, we can watch her and keep her safe. Besides she's kind of pretty," he said with a smile. I smiled back at him, shaking my head while chuckling as we walked back to the girl.

"Jake, just be careful, for what I know of the Fae, which is very little, but enough to know too be cautious, they are powerful creatures, she may be able to suck the life right out of you or anyone of the pack, so keep your wits about you," I told him, as I approached the girl.

"Okay, look. You are to go to the reservation with Jake and his pack. They will keep you safe. Jake maybe you should go over tactics with her. If she's going to fight with us, she needs to be brought up to speed," I told him. He nodded in agreement as he told Paul and Jared to release her. "Do you have a problem with staying with the pack until this is over?" I asked her. She looked up at Jake as she scanned his body and gave him a smirk.

"Not at all, I'd love to spend time with these animals," she smirked as Jake chuckled and held out his arm for her to take and led her along with his pack back to the reservation.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Peter asked. I looked over at him, sighing.

"Do we have a choice, Edward says she's not a problem and I felt no confliction in her emotions. I think she might be able to help. But she is hiding something, I don't think it has anything to do with harming us, but I felt it there, just the same.

"What do you think it is? Because I haven't felt anything about her at all" Peter replied.

"I think it has to do with Lazarus and her hate for him. He may have tried to hurt her, but I feel that there's something more to it," I told him. He nodded in understanding, but still wondered what had happened to her as I did.

"I would love to talk to her when this is all over," Carlisle said coming up behind us. I chuckled at his scientific mind.

"Well Carlisle maybe you'll get your chance once this is all over." I told him, patting a couple of times on his back as he smiled. I watched the wheels turning behind those eyes and into that technical mind of his.

Isabella and I split off from the others and went for a hunt before returning to the house. There were so many people around all the time. I missed my time alone with my angel. I couldn't wait to get home where there was only the four of us again. All I wanted at that moment was some peace and quiet. I knew once we were back at the house, we'd hear either Emmett playing some video game or with Rose, making love loudly.

Isabella hated making love in a house full of vampires knowing they could hear everything we do or even talk about. I think our time being here with the Cullen's was wearing thin on her too. But the battle would be over soon. Just one more night of training and we'll be able to put our plan into effect and then after the battle, we will be back at home in our own comfortable house. It was something to look forward to at least.

* * *

Review, Review, Review

Please...huggs


	6. Chapter 6 Absorbing the Power

**With Time Comes Power**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell)**

**"WARNING"**

**"THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER"**

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 6**

**Absorbing the Power**

* * *

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

We had just finished training for the night and were standing around talking, when I felt Jasper become nervous. I glanced over to where he and Peter were standing discussing something, but I saw that Jasper was staring out into the wooded area. It was then I heard him tell Peter that someone was watching us. I could feel his anxiety; he wasn't worried, as much as he was irritated that someone was out there watching our every move. It was then that Jacob joined him and called two of the wolves over. He sent them out to sneak up on the entity. They were told to bring whoever it was to him alive.

I went on with my conversation with Esme and Rose as this was all going on. I thought it best not to bring our attention to the situation and it seemed that the two ladies didn't have a clue of what was happening anyway, so I kept it that way, even though it bothered me that the two were oblivious to their surroundings. Thank god Jasper training me well enough, as to know what was going on around me. I wondered if these women would be safe during our battle, considering the way they didn't have a clue of what was going on here and now, how were they going to concentrate enough to stay alive during the fight. I would talk to Jasper about it later. We still had another night of training before the battle. He had to make sure that they understood what was at stake. It will be hard enough for their men to fight the newborns as it is, without having to worry about their women and if they were safe or not.

When Jacob and Emmett expressed their opinions of sending me out to where the newborn army was being held and letting me take care of them alone. Which at the time I thought was a good idea. Jasper expressed his reason as to why it wasn't a good idea. I understood he didn't want me to do that so close to the humans and later that evening, I asked him why I couldn't lead them away and deal with them in the open field where we had been training.

He explained that not only did he not want me in the position, but that if just one of the vampires got away and word got to the Volturi about me that not only I, but the whole family as well as our friends would pay the price for keeping me a secret; that all of us would find ourselves in grave danger. I understood this and would do my very best to not bring ourselves in the light of the Volturi.

When the two wolves returned doing their very best to hold on to the creature that was spying on us from the wooded area, it was only then that the majority of the Cullen's noticed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in wonderment of how distracted they could be. Granted they weren't warriors as my family was and as I was trained to be, but still it was hard for me to believe they didn't have a clue to what was going on until the wolves brought this creature out of the woods.

We gathered behind Jasper, Jake and Peter as the questions began. I was in awe of this creature and how she dodged their questions so efficiently. She was smart as well as beautiful. She was a small little thing, but fierce. Her long golden hair hung in waves down her back as her eyes sparkled lavender in color. Her clothes fit her perfectly, even Alice couldn't complain about how they accented the creature. Her pants, I would say they were jeans, but they looked to be made of another material, one I knew nothing about. The blouse was some kind of chiffon in material, when she moved it flowed almost in song. The way she fought against the two wolves holding her, I would say that she was playing with them, for I was sure she could have freed herself if she really wished too.

Finally Jasper brought Edward into play and we found out just what she was. Now, I know I have been a vampire for some years and I have seen many wondrous things and I have learned how these wondrous things work. But when she admitted what Edward said was true that she indeed was a Fae, I was speechless. I stood there with my mouth hanging open staring at the poor girl as I felt a hand reach up and close my mouth. I looked to my side to see Bella smiling at me. She didn't look surprised at all and to tell you the truth, I don't know why I was surprised. I mean think about it…There were definitely Vampires and Were-Wolves and of course Witches, for I was the living proof of that, well not living, but you catch my drift. Why not Fae's, I had read about their kind in books. They were or are, masters of the elements. I wondered which element she could control. What really surprised me was no one asked her… That was just one more thing to add to the list of things to talk to Jasper about.

When the wolves left taking the girl whose name they learned was Rayne with them, I became worried. Was Jasper really going to trust the wolves to take care of her? I mean, it seemed that they would be the ones that needed to be taken care of. It could be dangerous for her to be around them. I really needed to talk to Jasper and I was glad when he told the family that he and I were going hunting before returning to the house.

We headed off hand in hand running at full speed. We had gone a fair distance when he pulled us to a stop. He backed me up against a tree slamming his lips against mine. I moaned in pleasure as I intertwined my fingers into his hair, forgetting all I had to talk to him about within seconds of his fiery kiss.

"Jasper," I moaned, showing him how much I needed him at the moment. Within moments we stood naked among the trees as our hands fondled every inch of our bodies.

"Oh god Jasper, I need you now!" I groaned. Within seconds, my legs were wrapped around Jasper's waist and he was inside me hard and fast, as we both moaned in pleasure. The crash of our skin together sounding like thunder as it echoed through the forest.

His lips finding my breasts as he lapped and sucked, nibbling on one as his hand found the other and pinched my hardened pebble causing me to arch my back with the feeling.

"Oh god darlin' you feel so good, I've miss having you this way so much," he growled. I hated making love in a house full of vampires who could hear our every move. We had been here for a while now and I too missed Jasper's hands on my body, as I missed him inside me as well.

"I've missed you as well Jasper," I whisper moaned into his ear.

"Show me darlin'," he growled, as I smashed my lips to his once more as he pounded harder into me with me letting out a scream of pleasure. The sound of the tree groaned as a distinct crack echoed through the forest as the tree began to fall taking us with it. Just before it hit, Jasper flipped us over on the ground as the tree hit the forest floor, with me straddling Jasper, as he still pounded into me not missing a single thrust. Jasper flipped us again only this time I was on my knees with him behind me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up to him as he plunged back into me with the force of a freight train coupling up to a new car, I screamed in pleasure as Jasper growled out, as he continued his manipulation into me. I dug my fingers into the soft ground as my stomach muscles tightened into that familiar manner, letting me know I was oh so close.

"So close… So good," I moaned.

"Come for me darlin'," Jasper enticed as he sped up to an unbelievable pace, as the friction of his thrust caused me to tighten around his hardened muscle and we both went over the edge screaming each other's name, as I covered him with my warmth and he filled me with his seed. He continued at a much slower rate, until we both came down from our high. Jasper rolled over and pulled me to his chest.

We laid there for a while, trying to compose ourselves. Jasper pulled me up, until we were looking directly into one another's eyes.

"I love you so much darlin'," he whispered as he kissed me passionately. I smiled into his lips as I returned the sediment.

"As I love you sugar," I replied. We sat and stared at one another with all the love we held for each other. Jasper stroked my hair and down my back as he whispered sweet adorations to me. Even though we were in a loving moment, the things I wanted to talk to Jasper reappeared in my mind. I needed to talk to him about these things especially about the Fae that now took up concealment on the Quileute lands.

"Jasper," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair scrapping my nails against his scalp as he moaned in pleasure.

"Hmm?" he moaned softly.

"I'm worried," I told him. He pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes questionably.

"What is it honey?" he asked with worry in his own eyes from my admittance.

"Well… the Fae…Rayne… from what I've read about them, their fairies, are they not?" I asked, knowing that they were.

"Yes, but a Fae can be many things, they are a supernatural being like the rest of us," he replied.

"Well, they have powers… I mean…they can control the elements, can't they?" I asked.

"Yes, what are ya getting at darlin'?" he asked, as he tried to figure out what was on my mind.

"I'm worried about the wolves. I mean… do they know what she's capable of? She wouldn't hurt them would she?" I asked, he looked at me in wonder, as he let what I asked mesh into his mind.

"I'm sure they know darlin', but I will call Jacob and find out for sure," he replied with a chuckle of me worrying about the wolves of all things.

"Jasper…there's something else," I said just above a whisper, but I knew he could hear me. I lowered my head not wanting to look in his eyes for fear he would think I was trying to take over the way he was strategizing for our upcoming battle.

"Darlin' why do I feel that you are afraid to talk to me?" he asked, as he lowered his head trying to look me in the eyes. I raised my head to look at him with all the respect I had for him.

"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to disrespect your authority on the way you are planning the battle," I told him, as I lowered my head again. He placed his fingers under my chin, raising my head to look at him.

"Honey, I would never think that. I would love to hear your views on the subject at hand, as I would hear out anyone else's views. All is welcome whether it be yah or nah," he told me. I gave him an innocent smile, before telling him what was on my mind.

"Umm…well…I noticed something while training tonight," I told him.

"Okay…please continue darlin'," he prompted.

"Well… The Cullen's are not concentrating when we are training, especially the men. They are more worried about their women than they are the fighting and the women are too busy talking amongst themselves. I'm afraid that during the battle it could cause one of them to be seriously hurt or worse they could be killed," I told him. He looked at me in admiration as a smile creped across his lips.

"I'm so proud of you darlin', I too noticed the same thing and have decided to talk to Carlisle about it when we get back at the house. I'm glad you are noticing all these things, it shows me that you are ready for this fight that you are concentrating on your surroundings, that I won't have to worry so much about you, knowing you will be able to handle yourself in battle," he told me as he pressed his lips against mine in another passionate kiss. "Now, let's clean up grab a bite to eat and get back to the house before someone comes looking for us," he continued.

We got up and headed up into the mountains, I brought down a mountain lion making quick work draining him and then burying his carcass. Jasper found a huge bear and brought him down just as quick, after draining him he buried it, as we made our way to the river jumping in to clean up before heading back to the house. We were completely naked from zealously ripping the clothes from one another earlier. I wondered how we were going to get back in the house without giving everyone in the house a show, but would find out later just how that would happen.

On our way back, Jasper called Jacob to find out how thing were with Rayne.

I heard his laughter as he told Jasper about how Quil snuck up behind her and laid his hands on her in a not so appropriate way, only to find himself being flung across the field a couple hundred feet away. It seems when Quil touched her she turned and sent an electric charge through him sending him flying. So yeah, they found out just how powerful she could be.

When we approached the house we made our way around the side of the house discretely, jumping through our window that Jasper so conventionally left opened. I smiled at him as he smiled back knowing he had planned our little rendezvous from the start. Once in our room we made our way to the shower, washing the river water off of us and dressed quickly. I cuddled up in the soft chair in our room and began to read the book I started the day before, as Jasper went to talk to Carlisle about his concerns.

After reading a few pages I lowered the book thinking back on the past few days, as I stared out the window at the beautiful view. I wondered why I had never noticed it before, I had been here a few times in the last few years, but really never looked around at the view. Maybe it was the fact that Jasper and I talked about how I was starting to concentrate more on my surroundings or maybe it was that I felt completed satiated coupling with Jasper earlier. Whatever the case, it was truly beautiful here, despite the constant cloud cover.

I started thinking about how Jasper didn't want me to take the battle into my own hands and deal with them all myself. I understood why Jasper didn't want this, for me myself I didn't want to deal with the Volturi. It pissed me off that they would get involved in our business anyway. It's not like we would allow the humans to find out what was going on. If anything it would be the fault of this Lazarus and his sadistic ideas of taking someone that he wanted whether she wanted to go or not. It also bothered me that he would take humans and turned them just for his own pleasure. It reminded me of what Jasper and Peter had to endure during their time with Maria and the thought of that wore on my mind.

I also began to think about my gifts I had required throughout the years since I have become a vampire. One thing that I had learned and haven't told Jasper as of yet is that I could absorb other vampires gifts. I realized it when I came across a vampire at home while I was alone. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone, because I handled it with no problem and didn't see the need to say anything. If I had told my family every time I had to deal with a deranged vampire they would lock me away forever for my own protection. Even with how powerful I was they still worried about me, which I found loving, but ridiculous.

The vampire was talking to me in my head and after I touched him while throwing him across the forest, I must have picked up his gift. After that is when I noticed I could hear Jasper in my mind. The only thing I could figure out was that I was absorbing their gifts, which explains why I had Peters and Jaspers gifts as well. I could also read people's minds, which had to come from Edward, with one exception. I could control what I wanted to hear and what I didn't.

Maybe the witches that turned me did give me a power… well two, but all my powers didn't directly come from them, only two derived from them turning me using magic, the gift of absortion and me being a fire-starter. What surprised me more and gave me reason to second think that I could absorb others gifts was I couldn't shield…That was Bella's gift and I have touched her a number of times and she has touched me. That was confusing to me. I thought that maybe with her ability to block vampires gifts, that maybe she was able to block mine as well.

I knew I had to talk to Jasper about this and the reason I haven't told him about it before was it happened right before we came here and with all that was going on at the moment I didn't want to add more worry to what he already had to endure. I will talk to him about it at a later time.

"Hey darlin', what are you thinking so hard on?" Jasper asked. I was so immersed in my thinking; I didn't even hear him come into the room. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh…things," I told him. He chuckled and pulled me from the chair and gave me a quick kiss.

"Anything important that maybe I should know?" he asked as he held me tightly against his chest. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing that can't wait," I replied. He looked at me questionably for a few seconds, before he gave me a smile and another quick kiss.

"Okay, as long as it not important, then I will concede… for now, but it's getting late and we need to meet up with the wolves. Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded as he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the house, as we followed the Cullen's and our family to the field for the last time, before the battle started.


	7. Chapter 7 Charge

**With Time Comes Power**

(**Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

A/N: I do not own Twilight that honor goes to the one and only Stephanie Meyers

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 7**

**Charge**

* * *

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

We arrived on the field to find the wolves and Rayne waiting for us. I noticed that Jacob was paying closer attention to Rayne and wondered what was happening there. After a short conversation between Jasper, Peter and Jacob, we began to train, but just before we began I noticed that Carlisle had gathered his family together in a very in-depth discussion. I realized at that time that Jasper must have gotten through to Carlisle, making him understand the consequences of their actions which would accentually end in their deaths. I smiled as I thought of how smart and brave my husband was and just how much I loved him. I was so proud of my warrior.

As we trained we worked one on one for a while and then went with as many as four on one. Jasper wanted to see if we were capable of handling more than one if the situation came down to that kind scenario. At one point I had two wolves and Rayne coming at me at one time, I was hold my own until I was zapped with a charge of electricity that sent me flying through the air only ending with me colliding with Carlisle taking him with me into a tree, that eventually hit the ground with the force of our impact. Jasper yelled for everyone to stop.

Rayne and Jasper ran to us along with half of our group. Jasper pulled me from the ground as Esme grabbed Carlisle.

"Oh…my…God! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to use my power, it was just instinctual. Isabella is so strong that I unintentionally sent out a charge. Please forgive me Isabella, Carlisle…are you alright?" she asked. I could tell she didn't mean to do it and it was indeed instinct, I could also hear the remorse in her voice as I was sure Jasper could feel how sorry she was or he would have been on her in a split second.

"It's alright Rayne I understand, I've done it myself without meaning too." Jasper was growling doing his best to keep himself from attacking Rayne for hurting me. I rubbed his arms and chest to calm him, repeatedly telling him I was alright, it was only an accident. I could feel him start to relax once he saw I was okay.

I also saw how Jacob pulled her behind him in a protective stance. He feared Jasper or Esme would attack her. I looked into Jacob's eyes as he glanced over to me. He saw the smile I gave him and snickered shaking his head. It was then I realized that Jacob had imprinted on Rayne. I looked up at Jasper who looked confused as he tried to figure out what we were smiling about. I knew of how the wolves imprinted, because Bella and I had talked about it at one time. She told me how Jacob had a crush on her before her transformation. She explained that their imprinting was much like our mating, feeling the electrical charge at low amp-age on contact with their imprint.

Bella ran up to me touching my arm. I looked at her and smiled, as I tilted my head towards Jacob and Rayne. She followed my line of sight to see the same thing I saw. She looked back at me and smiled, as her smile turned into an outward laugh in happiness for Jacob.

"What?" Jasper asked looking at me still confused, but still smiled as he wondered what Bella and I were laughing happily about. I stood on my tip toes and cupped my hand over my mouth as I whispered into Jasper's ear, knowing the whole field could hear me, but did it anyway, telling him that Jacob imprinted on Rayne. His smile got bigger as he looked towards Jacob. Jacob stood there rolling his eyes and I was sure he thought we were being silly in our actions.

Bella ran to Jacob and threw her arms around his neck wishing him congratulations, as Edward growled, at her openness towards Jacob. At the same time I saw Alice smack Edward's arm giving him an 'I'll kill you if you don't stop' look.

I was glad this happened right after the incident. I could feel everyone was beginning to separate and stop casting blame over the incident of Carlisle and myself being thrown half way across the field. The Cullen's for Carlisle and Peter, Jasper and Char for my involvement. It would have taken most to the night to get everyone calmed down enough to get back to training, but with our noticing Jacob's protectiveness over Rayne put a sense of calm back into the air.

"Okay it's over and everyone is alright, it was an accident. Can we all get back to training again, but please people no more using your gifts," Jasper commanded. Jasper pulled me to his chest and kissed me softly, as we went back to training.

The rest of the night went swiftly and just as we were getting ready to leave Jasper called us to him for one last meeting. We all gathered around him, Peter and Jacob, as Jasper began to speak.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow evening we will meet Lazarus. Just remember to stay alert at all times. Watch your back and remember newborns are much stronger than seasoned vampires. Do not! I repeat, Do Not, let them get their arms around you; they will crush you with ease. Also remember that they always go for the throat when they charge, they are erratic and animalistic. In their minds is much confusion, all they think about is to ravage, they think of nothing but drinking blood and they will do anything to get what they desire most or what they are programmed to do. In this case… that would be Bella," he said as we hear a growl come from the group knowing it was Edward without looking.

"Tomorrow, we will send… Isabella…out with Bella, they will run as close to the enemies encampment as they can without being in any danger… hopefully," he said looking uneasy for me. I knew he hated this idea, but couldn't come up with a better one, so this plan stayed in effect. I looked back at Edward as he had Bella as tight to him as he could get. He too hated this plan, but as I said, we had no other choice.

"We will meet here at dusk; we will position ourselves at the stipulated points that we discussed earlier. Once the girls arrive, Bella will throw up her individual shield around us all. There shortly after if it works, they should be upon us and the battle will begin," he continued.

"Also remember, stay alert, not only for the newborns, but keep a watchful eye on me, remember if I give you the signal; remove yourselves from the field. If Isabella has no other choice she will use her gifts in which there are many and we wish no one to be harmed… not even by accident," Jasper said looking over at Rayne, who smiled apologetically, as Jacob tightened his protective grip on her. Okay everyone; make sure you get plenty of rest… You're going to need it," he finished.

Everyone headed for home as Peter threw his arm over my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Are you alright baby sister, you took quite a hit back there a while ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to get jolted," I told him with a chuckle as I patted him on the chest.

"I bet, it sure looked painful as hell," he chuckled.

"Nah… It just shocked me, no pun intended," I told him as we both laughed. Jasper walked up next to us and pushed Peter's arm off my shoulder replacing it with his own, pulling me to him as we walked. Peter laughed at Jasper's annoyance.

"Just checking to see if she was okay bro," he said. Jasper shook his head.

"Couldn't you just ask, without the touching?" he asked as Peter laughed again as I intertwined my fingers into Jasper's.

"Oh come on brother. She's my sister for god sakes, stop being so possessive," he said still chuckling as Char walked up and slid under Peter's arm.

"You okay sug," Char asked. Looking at Jasper confused with his action.

"I'm fine Char and you have to forgive Jasper, he's feeling kind of possessive due to what happened and plus the fact that he has to send me and Bella out there alone tomorrow," I told them.

"Who says you're going to be alone?" Jasper asked, surprising, Char and myself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"They'll be a couple of us out there staying a safe distance away, running along with you. Did you think I would send you two women out alone? I think not," he said as Peter chuckled.

"Oh… Okay, that makes since… I guess," I told him and Char agreed with a nod.

"Two of the wolves will be tailing you not far off. Seeing that it's their patrolling ground, their scent is out there already, if the vamps smell it, they won't think anything about it, where if one of us goes out there, they'll pick up on it much faster and might cause them to think and turn back," he explained.

"Very intuitive my love," I told him with a proud smile.

"Thank you darlin'," he said with a chuckle.

"I noticed the Cullen's were fighting much better tonight," Peter commented.

Jasper looked over at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, they were. I had a little heart to heart with Carlisle before we trained, I told him if he didn't want to lose any of his family he better have a talk with them.

I explained that they were too lax with their fighting and that alone could cause one or all of them to lose their lives. After considering my warning he agreed and brought it to their attention. Hence what you saw today," he said.

"Good job brother, hopefully they fight as well as they did today, tomorrow when we really need them too," Peter told him and Jasper agreed with a nod.

"What's the deal with the imprinting thing with Jacob and Rayne?" Char asked. I explained to her what Bella had told me which she understood. She was happy for Jacob as much as I was. I remember running into Jacob when I first came here looking for the Cullen's for help when I first woke up.

I remembered how worried Jacob was as he thought I was Bella. I could feel the love he had for her at the time. I of course didn't think anything of it at the time, but once I figured out who were who and the situation around it. I understood more and then with Bella's transformation, I felt bad for Jacob, he knew he would never have a chance with Bella now. He had to be heartbroken. So for him to imprint on Rayne was a God sent, not only for him, but for Bella as well. I knew it troubled her that Jacob lost his one true love or so he thought at the time. They did stay friends, through writing and talking on the phone from time to time.

Later after we got back at the house, Jasper and Peter were deep in a conversation about battle plans and strategies. I was feeling a little buzzed after the zap I took this morning and just wanted to kick back for a while. I got up to leave the gentlemen to their conversation, when Jasper spoke up.

"Where ya going darlin'?" He asked, as I turned and smiled at him.

"I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to go up and rest a bit," I told him.

"Are you alright darlin'?" he asked, I could feel he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to settle back, maybe read a little," I assured him.

"Alright, I'll be up in a little while to check on you," he said, as he turned back to Peter, continuing their conversation.

I went up stairs, grabbed my book and settle back on our bed, leaning against the head board closing my eyes and took a deep unneeded breath. As I let the air out while keeping my eyes closed I heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes to see Char looking at me concerned. She came over and sat down on the side of bed stared at me.

"Sugar, are you sure your okay, you look a little drained," she comment, as she sat there with a troubled look.

"I'm fine Char, I'm just tired…I am feeling a buzzing in my head though, I don't think it serious, but I just want to rest for a bit," I told her.

"You're feeling a buzzing in your head? Maybe you should tell Jasper," she said in an apprehensive tone.

"No!" I said louder than I intended to. "I'm sorry, I don't want to tell Jasper yet, I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired like I said, and I don't want to worry him unnecessarily, he's got enough on his mind as it is. Please Char, don't say anything," I pleaded. She looked at me for a few minutes before saying anything else.

"Look sugar, if there's something going on with you; Jasper needs to know about it. I know he's got a lot on his mind right now, but nothing is more important to him than you. He would have my head and be mad as hell with you if he finds out we kept this from him," she continued.

"I know Char, but as I said, I'm fine… I just feel tired. Let me rest for awhile and if I'm not feeling up to par later on in the day, I'll tell Jasper, I promise, but as far as right now, please promise me you won't say anything to him…please," I begged.

"Sugar… vampires don't get tired," she said, I gave her a pout and the saddest face I could mustard. "Okay sweets, but if you're not feeling better in a couple of hours… I'm telling Jasper," she threatened.

"Thank you," I told her, as I leaned back closing my eyes again.

"What else are you keeping from Jazz?" she asked. I looked up at her surprised with her question.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide any shock of the truth from her. I knew if I told her anything else she would run to Jasper and he didn't need any more added to his plate at the moment.

"Look sug, I'm not stupid, I've seen how you've been acting lately, something's going on with you and although Jasper is tied up with this battle and can't see it, I can. There's something bothering you, so spill…What's up?" she asked again. I sat there with my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Char…," I said shaking my head, not wanting to reveal anything else to her.

"Don't Char me sugar, tell me, if it's nothing to worry about right now I won't tell Jasper, but after this is over you must tell him any and all things that your keeping from him," she ordered.

"Okay…look, it's nothing to worry about," I replied.

"Yeah, well, that's what you said about the buzzing in your head…spill little one," she demanded. I sighed then looked up at her.

"Okay…there is something, but it's nothing. I was going to tell Jasper as soon as this was all over, it's just something I realized when we were back at home," I told her as she raised one of her eye brows. I could see that she was becoming distressed, so I finished before she could say anything.

"It happened right before we left. Jasper was already anxious about this battle, so I decided to wait until this was all over. "I ran into a vamp in the forest, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I hit him and he flew into some trees. I set him a blaze and he turned to ash. The thing is… he communicated to me telepathically. Later that day I could hear Jasper thoughts. It seems I didn't inherit all the powers from the sisters. I think what I got from my transformation was fire-starting of course and absorption. I have been absorbing other gifted vampires powers. Which explains, why I have Peter's and Jaspers gift, I also have Edward's," I told her as she sat there looking at me with her mouth hanging open. After a few minutes she closed her mouth and shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"You can absorb other gifted vampires powers," she repeated. I answered with a nod. "Why don't you just tell Jasper about this, it's not like it's something bad… I mean he'd probably be ecstatic about it," she continued.

"Really Char? With the possible, threat of the Volturi coming down on us? Do you really think Jasper would be happy about this?" I asked, she frowned, clearly not thinking of that.

"I see your point…Well at least tell him when this is all over…promise me," she pleaded.

"I've already decided to tell him after all this is over Char, I told you I would," I repeated.

"Okay, but for now… get some rest and if you're not feeling better in a few hours…you tell Jasper…or I will," she threatened. I nodded leaning back and closing my eyes once again as Char left me to rest.

* * *

So what do you think..?

"Review, Review, Review"


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle

**With Time Comes Power**

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (**KCLutz4475**) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle**

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

After resting for a few hours I got up and went to shower. The humming in my head reduced itself to mild buzz, it was lessoning, so I didn't worry about it much. I figured it was nothing more than an after effect from getting stung earlier with Rayne's charge of electricity. When I stepped out of the shower and began to dress only getting my panties on when I felt a warm hand snake around my waist pulling me to him. I leaned back into the arms of my handsome husband and sighed, feeling completely relaxed in his arms.

"How are you feelin' darlin'?" he whispered. I could feel his cool breath against my ear and neck, sending a shiver through my body. I moaned softly with his contact.

"Mmm…I'm good," I whispered back, enjoying how Jasper was holding me as his hand softly moved over my stomach traveling south as his hand slid under the waist of my panties covering my mound, as his middle finger found its way between my fold rubbing against my clit causing me to moan louder. "Jasper," I breathed in pleasure and warning at the same time.

"I know darlin'… I couldn't help myself, seeing you standing here like this just makes me want to bury myself deep inside you until you scream my name," he whispered and shoved his harden muscle into my backside, as I yelled out his name in pleasure, for when he pushed against me it caused his finger to slide deep within my heated core.

"Jasper!" was all I got out as Jasper picked me up and ran into our bedroom and jumped from the open window carrying me into the woods. When he stopped, I realized that I didn't recognize this place. I don't think I've ever been here before. It looked over the valley below that brought back memories of long ago. There was a huge flat boulder that sat in the middle of the area, but still was surrounded by the trees.

"I'm sorry darlin', but this is gonna be quick and fast, I feel as though I'll burst if I don't get inside of you," he said, as he bent me over the rock. He ripped off my panties and within seconds, buried himself inside me from behind, thrusting at an unbelievable pace. He leaned over grabbing my hand and forced them above my head as he hugged me to the rock. "Damn darlin' you feel so good, still so tight after all these years," he panted out a growl in my ear. "So close honey, so close," he continued, as I groaned out in pleasure, as he moved his hand down and began to press one of his fingers against my clit.

"Oh god Jasper, I'm gonna," is all I could muster as I screamed his name with my release and he followed close behind me with his own scream of my name.

"Bella," he yelled as he slowed his pace, as we both came down from our high. Jasper never faltered from calling me Isabella, but called me Bella during our love making. I found it appealing; a part of who we were, it was that way before our transformation as it continued afterwards as well. Which made it just the more special.

He rolled to my side pulling me to him, as he wrapped his arms around me as we composed ourselves. His hand caught my chin and moved my face up to face his, as his lips touched mine in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he made eye contact with me.

"Darlin" are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine…why?" I asked, wondering if Char broke her promise and said something to Jasper. I knew she was worried, but I didn't want Jasper worried about me when we had such a battle before us.

"I could feel a pulsation coming from your hands while we were in the midst of our love making. It kind of threw me there for a minute, if it wasn't for the pleasure I was feelin' I probably would have stopped and asked at the time," he chuckled. Jasper and my desire for one another was seldom easy going, when one of us wanted the other intimately it was usually fast and assertive, whether that be because we were separated for so long before I finally got to Jasper I knew not. Even though I slept for so long that feeling or pull between the two of us once we found one another, grew stronger at a rapid rate. Which is one of the reasons, I didn't like making love to Jasper in a house of vampires, it was bad enough with the empathic abilities we both shared, projecting our feels to not only each other, but it usually found everyone in our vicinity as well. It would prove to be quiet embarrassing; at least it was to me anyway.

"Well sugar, I guess it's just another thing to prove just what you do to me during our time together," I replied sensually. A smirk crossed his lips as he kissed me passionately once again, as we made love once more, but leisurely this time, before heading back to the house to clean up and ready ourselves for the battle at hand.

After cleaning up again, we hunted. We would have hunted before we came back, but considering I was naked as the day I was born and the fact it was still daylight, I thought it best if I dressed before heading out again. I could only imagine if we came across someone in that state, not only would I give them a full view to focus on, but a show as well. We met back at the house as the family gathered in the dining room and went over some last minute details as the sun began to go down.

**~Jasper~**

When I walked into our bedroom I saw Isabella getting out of the shower and started to get dressed. One look at that perfect body made me hard as a rock. I ventured into the bathroom and slid my arm around her waist whispering to her. I was still a little worried about how she was fairing after that jolt she took earlier today. But once I smelled her scent of lilac and the scent of her arousal, I was done for. I picked her up and headed for the woods and to an area I had not been too since before Isabella found me all those years ago.

That place held a special meaning to me, not that anything happened there, but it reminded me of something, that at the time I didn't know was something long since forgotten. It gave me a sense of peace being there and I wanted to share it with Isabella.

It was after we returned to the house and was cleaning up that Isabella revealed why it was so special. She said it reminded her of the view I showed her and where I asked her to marry me before our house was built. She said that our bedroom window faced the view and she used to stare out that same window for hours praying for my safe return before our transformation into this world. With her explanation of why that place held such a warm memory to her and to me even if I didn't know why at the time. It made my dead heart ache for her, not only for what she endured during those times, but the fact that she remembered that time, of the loss not only for her and my families, but all the memories she still held of that time. It must be torture for her to remember our human life together. She assures me it is not, that she is with me now and that's all that matters to her, but I wonder if she tells me tall tales.

Once we cleaned up and hunted we met the families in the dining area and went over a few things before heading out. I kept looking over at Isabella and Bella. I hated sending them out there alone. Yes they would be accompanied by two wolves off in a distance and I knew how powerful Isabella was and knew she could protect herself as well as Bella, but I was still concerned for their safety. I could tell Isabella knew I was worried and the strange part about it was I could hear her comforting words inside my head. I didn't know if it was my concerns that were trying to comfort me or if I was truly hearing her. I frowned as I looked over at her as she gave me a reassuring smirk.

"I'll be fine Jasper…stop worrying so much," she said, it sounded just like her…was it possible that she could talk to me with her mind? I shook my head not needing to worry about this right now as we continued with our meeting.

We met up with the wolves and Rayne in the open field just as the sun began to fall behind the trees. We all stood there looking at one another in silence knowing we were finally getting ready to face what we had been training for, for the last few days. Edward had a death grip on Bella as she whispered into his ear that it will be fine. That she had Isabella and couldn't be safer in her hands. I nodded knowing she was right. I looked down at Isabella with my own worries. I couldn't help it, I knew she would be safe and keep Bella safe as well, but she was my mate, my wife… I couldn't lose her again. She placed her hand on my cheek as I leaned into her embrace.

"Are you ready Major?" she asked with a smirk on her lips. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was a true soldier, a warrior and she was mine. At that moment I knew she would be fine. I looked over at Jacob, who stood with his arm around Rayne with worry on his face as well.

"Are we ready?" I asked, as Jacob looked up at me.

"As we'll ever be," he said with a smirk of his own.

"Well then… let's do it," I said. Jacob nodded and turned to look at Embry.

"Embry use my truck to take the women to Port Angeles and drop them off then get back here as fast as you can," he ordered. "Paul you and Jared go with them, follow them as close as you can without being seen or scented. Only approach if they are in danger… Is that understood?" he told them.

"Don't worry Jake, were on it," they said simultaneously. Jacob nodded as Edward and I kissed our mates and sent them off with the three wolves.

"Don't worry Edward… I'll protect her with my life," Isabella told Bella's mate. The corner of Edward's mouth twitched.

"You better," is all he said as I growled at him for his threatening tone towards my mate.

"Don't worry Jasper… We'll be fine… We'll see you soon… Be ready," she said, as I nodded and the two women took off with the wolves.

"How long do you think it will take them to get there and run back?" Esme asked. I looked over at her thinking of her question. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should have had a trial run, but if I had to make a guess, I would say probably no longer than an hour maybe less… It will take longer to get there than for them to run back," I told her, as she nodded in understanding. I hoped that they remembered to wait a little while to give Embry time to make the drive back, or he might just miss the battle all together.

An hour had passed and still no sign of them. I was beginning to worry and Edward was pacing with a soft growl emulating from his chest.

"Someone's coming," Jacob said, as he looked towards the wooded area that surrounded us. We took our stance waiting to see who it was; they were still too far away to smell their scent. It wasn't long before I seen Jacob relaxed. "It's Embry," he said Embry broke through the woods and entered field.

"Their coming… five minutes maybe less," is all he said as he took up his stance for the fight. I realized that the other wolves must have stayed close to the road as Embry drove feeling their presence close behind. He must have driven the tires off that truck to get here before they caught up to him.

It wasn't even five minutes when I heard Isabella once again she was in my head.

"Jasper… Their on our heels, be ready," She spoke, which surprised me, but I didn't have the time right now to question what I was hearing.

"Their coming," I said, as Jacob looked over at me and lifted his head to sniff the air, and then looked at me in his wolf form. I knew he was confused he hadn't caught their scent yet, but I already knew they were coming. Jacob shook his huge head and took up his fighting stance as did we all.

Within seconds Isabella and Bella broke through to the open field swinging around taking up a fighting stance growling loud and long. Right after they appeared so did the two other wolves who echoed our stance. I felt Bella's shield form around me, as I looked around the field and noticed the shock of the family as they felt her shield. I smiled and waited as the first band of newborns broke through to the open field and the battle began. Jacob and Quil dove for the first of the newborns ripping them apart as more descended on us through the trees. It was almost like a waterfall of newborns rolling over top one another as they ran. I tried to keep track of our group, as the battle raged on, but found it impossible, there were just too many of the newborns to worry about anything other than fighting for survival. It was then I saw him. Lazarus he stood watching his men attack the group before him. Then his eyes fell on me. At first I saw fear as I tore off my shirt that was already in tatters. I gave him a smirk, as I made my way closer to him fighting off newborns and ripping them into pieces, as I made my way to him. Once in front of him, he smiled.

"So we met again Major," he growled. "I didn't know you knew my mate?" he said proudly.

"She isn't your mate Lazarus and you made a big mistake starting this… I should have killed you long ago when I had the chance," I told him.

"Well don't let that stop you now Major," he said as he swiped his claws at me. I stepped back and twirled around gabbing the same arm and flinging him across the field. I was on him before he got to his feet. I reached out to grab his head and just as I leaned down to place my teeth right where his shoulder met his neck, to rip his head off, I was knocked to the side by one of his captains. Peter grabbed the vampire, as I watched them dance around the field as Peter relieved him of his head. I turned back to Lazarus to find he wasn't there. I scanned the area, but couldn't find him.

"That pussy son-of-a-bitch," I yelled.

I scanned the area watching the battle, so far everyone was accounted for all but Lazarus that is, Carlisle and Esme fought side by side, and doing one hell of a job I might add. Edward was close to Bella fighting. I could see where she had started a fire and was throwing pieces into the flames. Jacob and the wolves were tearing the hell out of the newborns left and right. It was then I heard a yelp, I turned in the direction of the wolf that was hurt. I ran to him just as the newborn was reaching down to finish him off and I relieved him of his head in one swift move throwing it across the field to Bella. It was then I realized that Bella's shield was failing.

Quil was down which meant Bella's shield wasn't protecting him. I wondered who else had lost the shield, but soon found out when I saw Paul froze where he stood. Jacob must have seen it as well, for he jumped one of the seasoned vampires and ripped his head off before he knew Jacob was there, which released Paul from his frozen stance. I released my own worry that one of the gifted vampires was taken care of and I hoped there wouldn't be any more.

Emmett was plowing through the newborns ripping them apart one by one, he held a smirk on his face and I swear he was in his element. I shook my head as Rose grabbed one of the newborns just as he reached for Emmett making little work of his demise. I thought I wouldn't want to make her mad at me as I watched her tear the vampire to shreds. Char was helping Bella by fighting and picking up pieces as she went along throwing pieces to Bella as she added them to the flame. It was then that I saw him.

Lazarus came out of the woods and headed straight for Bella.

"Bella!" I screamed as I fought my way to Lazarus. Char saw him as well as she ran and jumped on him clawing him for all she was worth, but he got a hold on her, as he swung out his hand connecting to Char's chest sending her flying across the field.

"Char!" Peter yelled running to her. I finally got to Bella. I grabbed her and swung her away from Lazarus and into Edward's waiting arms. He grabbed her and pushed her behind him growling with his own revenge with touching his mate. I danced around Lazarus growling loud and long. I was tired of playing with this asshole and it was time for him to die. We danced for a few minutes when he launched himself at me. I stepped aside grabbing one of his arm and flung him on the ground placing my knee in his back, as I grabbed his other arm bring them around his back pulling as I went tearing them from his body. I roared in victory as I finished him off leaving only his head lying on the ground making him watch as I burned is body to ash.

Just as I finished I looking around the field everyone was still fighting. Leah had made her way to the injured wolf, that I had just saved, which had phase back to human. She was keeping him safe by fighting off would be attackers that tried to get to the wounded Quil who laid there moaning in pain.

I looked to find Isabella who was fighting tactically, which made me proud, but just as I thought that, I saw him coming. Isabella was busy fighting off two newborns and didn't see him coming straight for her.

"Isabella!" I called out just as he hit her, the sound of thunder echoing through the area as they made contact. They both soared through the air and hit the ground hard making a booming sound as dust filtered up around them as they hit the floor. If my heart beat it would have been outside my chest by now. I took off towards her, but was caught by four newborns; I fought with everything I had, ripping and tearing them apart, as I thought of another time when this happened… I couldn't get to her then either, but she took care of the situation on her own and I prayed to god that she would do the same thing this time. Just as I killed the last newborn, I looked over to Isabella, as I heard her yell out a growl that even the largest of bears would be proud of, she was beyond pissed, as she flung her attacker off her and sent a charge of electricity through the air hitting her attacker, as he melted into ash as we watched. She got to her feet and roared again.

"ENOUGH!" she roared. Oh shit! I thought to myself, I looked at Jacob, who heard Isabella yell. I nodded to him letting him know to clear the field. I watched at the wolves and Rayne finished off who they were fighting and disappeared into the cover of the trees. I called for Carlisle to get his family away from the field, at the same time, I called to Bella.

"Bella, put a shield around both Quil and Leah," I yelled. I knew they couldn't move Quil just yet. I hoped that Bella's shield would work since it had failed sometime during the battle. Bella looked over at Leah who heard me yell my command at Bella. Leah nodded and hunkered down next to Quil as the shield covered them both, I sighed with relief as Bella left with the Cullen's.

Peter looked at me and smiled grabbing Charlotte in his arms and disappeared. I walked up to Isabella and stood behind her. She looked over her shoulder at me with eyes as black as coal and smirked. What was left of the newborns started towards Isabella, I back up to her just encase one got close enough to harm her, as I felt the wind pick up.

It twirled around us as I felt Isabella's hair flipping around us tickling my back. I could feel the heat she emulated, it rippled around us both. I didn't fear it for I knew she wouldn't do anything to harm me. The leaves on the trees swayed in her wake as the wind became stronger. She held her arms out to her side as she slowly opened her eyes and let loose her fury on the remaining newborns as one by one they burned to ash. The air settled around us once she calmed herself. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to my chest.

"Are you hurt darlin'?" I asked worried after that one newborn brought her to the ground. She looked up at me and chuckled.

"I'm fine Major," she replied wrapping her arms around me breathing me in.

"Do you have something to tell me Isabella?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on with her. She had shot out a current of electricity that I have never seen her do before. The same electricity, that Rayne had been using to fight the newborns. She looked up at me once again and gave me a shy smile.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked, as I smiled at her giving her a nod, wondering what was going on with her now.


	9. Chapter 9 Post Battle

**With Time Comes Power**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell)**

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 9 **

**Post Battle**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

"Do you have something to tell me Isabella?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on with her. She had shot out a current of electricity that I've never seen her do before. The same electricity, that Rayne had been using to fight the newborns. She looked up at me once again and gave me a shy smile.

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked, as I smiled at her giving her a nod, wondering what was going on with her now.

I shook my head and gave her a chuckle as I watched our group filter out of the woods. They were smiling about defeating the newborn army. Sam ran across the field to check on Quil and Leah, who were sitting on the ground waiting on someone to come and help. Carlisle ran over to Quil to offer his expertise, telling them that we needed to get him to the house so he could check him out more thoroughly. Jared and Embry helped carry him to the house as Jacob and Peter stood by my side holding their mates.

"Is everyone okay, besides Quil?" I asked, as they both nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone else was harmed," Jacob said as he looked around the field at the others who were helping Edward and Bella burn the pieces of what was left of the newborns, the ones that Isabella didn't take care of anyways.

"So what do we do with Lazarus's head?" Peter asked, looking over where it still laid, staring in horror. I looked over at Rayne and smiled.

"What do you think Rayne? Want the honors?" I asked. We all watched as the corners of her mouth turned up into a grin.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure to end his existence," she said as she looked at Jacob, stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. She pulled away from him and started walking towards what was left of Lazarus, as we all followed.

She stood in front of him and looked down into his fearful eyes, he moved his mouth trying to convey some sort of communication with Rayne, but was unable to do so. She huffed as she leaned down and grabbed his head by the hair lifting him to her eye sight. I was sure she had forgotten we were there as she started talking to him.

"You are a poor excuse for a man brother. You tried so hard to imprison me in your army, to turn me and make me some sort of abomination for your own pleasure… as you tried to take a young girl from her true mate… and look where it got you. Your selfishness has killed you Lazarus and isn't it appropriate that I have the honor to do this. Did you ever wonder why, I came hunting for you my brother? I mean, you knew I hated you, why would I come seeking you out? Yes, I knew how you treated my mother once your father found her and fell in love. I even knew you hated her for being what she was. You knew all of this when I came to you, but not once did you wonder why I sought you out," She told him, as I watched Lazarus roll his eyes, but it was what she said next that blew my mind and gave Lazarus a shock of his soon to be dead life.

"Once you were changed you came back to the house… Oh yes, I knew you came back, I was there. Mother hid me when she saw you were coming. She told me, no matter what occurs to stay hidden, which I did for her sake. If I had known at the time what you had planned I would have defied her, but she begged me not to let myself be known with our mind link. I think even then she knew you would take me and do experiments on me and is why she begged so diligently for me to stay hidden. You and your so called army came into our home and killed my mother, oh yes… she fought, but there were too many of you. I watched as you defiled my mother, before you ripped her apart. You knew if father found out it was vampires that killed her you would be the first one he would look to, so you gathered up your dead vampires and didn't touch her blood. So your father wouldn't realize who it was, who would be evil enough to do such a thing to his loving wife. A woman who loved life and showed it to whomever she came in contact with. Your jealousy of my mother being with our father held no bounds for you. You took her from him, as you took her from me! It was you who left our father to mourn his wife, until he died of nothing more than a broken heart. This day has been on your heels for decades my brother and it has finally arrived. It will be at my hand that you will see your last days for taking both of my parents from me. I hate you Lazarus and I hope you burn in hell forever," she told him. She slowly lowered his head into the flames, as he silently screamed out his last days of this world.

We watched as she stared at the fire, as Lazarus burned. Jacob walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. Slowly she turned and laid her head against Jacob's chest and cried as we all felt her pain. I knew there was something else in Rayne's emotions that first day we laid eyes on her, I couldn't figure it out then, but now with her revenge and words to Lazarus we found out what it was that she held deep within her soul, the pain she felt was crippling to me. I looked down at Isabella who was crying into my chest and knew she felt it as well. I sighed and held Isabella close wishing she didn't have the same gift as I held. I knew she felt the unbearable pain that Rayne felt…that I felt.

Jacob looked over at me and nodded as he picked Rayne up and carried her off the field. I felt he was taking her to his home to care for her. I nodded and turned to check out the field seeing everyone was standing there watching what took place. The field was cleared with only a few fires that were slowly dying out. The group slowly dispersed, as the wolves left to check on Quil and the Cullen's leaving to see if they could be of any help. Peter and Char stood by Isabella and me.

"Are you alright Char?" I asked remembering that Lazarus had hit her pretty hard. She looked up at me in Peter's arms and smiled nodding her answer as she wiped away the tears she had from Rayne's admittance.

"I'm fine Jazz, I'll be a little sore for awhile, but I'm good." She said, as Peter tightened his hold on her, kissing the top of her head.

"I looked down at my mate, seeing she had stopped her crying as well. I wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs giving her a knowing look.

"Now my love…are you going to explain yourself to me or not?" I asked in a loving, but irritated voice. She looked up at me and smiled; as I heard Char chuckle from beside me. I looked over at Char with a wrinkled brow, knowing she knew what was going on when I didn't.

"What? What's going on?" Peter asked looking between all of us for answers.

"It seems the ladies have been keeping something important from us," I told Peter who looked at me confused and then to our mates.

"Okay, okay… don't get your feathers in an uproar sugar, it's not that bad, if it was we would have told you sooner, but with all that's been going on, Isabella thought it would be better to wait until this was behind us," Char told us. As Peter and I looked to Isabella.

"Alright, sit down and I'll explain it to you," Isabella told us as we all sat down where we were and Isabella explained.

She started out telling us of the vampire she met in the glade at home just before we departed to come here, she said she didn't tell us because she handled it herself with no problem and I was anxious about getting here and handling the problem. She said that it wasn't something that wouldn't wait and that was her excuse. I let her finish her story and I was shocked to hear her explanation of what was happening to her. This actually made since.

For Isabella to be able to absorb other gifted vampire's powers did make sense. I thought from the beginning that it was implausible that she would have so many gifts from being turned, magic or not. To hear that the only gifts she received from the sisters was fire-starting and absorption sounded much more reasonable and I was proud of her that she figured this out on her own. It also made sense for the reason she didn't pick up Bella's gift, it was true that Bella blocked the gifts of other vampires so it stands to reason that Bella blocked Isabella's as well and is the reason she didn't carry the shield gift.

What did surprise me was that she picked up Rayne's gift. Rayne isn't a vampire, but a Fae. I wondered how this was possible. Isabella says that after her incident with Rayne yesterday, she had a sort of buzzing in her head, I wondered if that gift would stay. This was something I would have to watch, I had a feeling that once the buzzing in Isabella's head stopped that the gift would as well.

"Isabella, all you told us makes perfect sense. I agree with you that you are probably picking up gifts with a simple touch. With Rayne's gift… that tends to bother me, she isn't a vampire, but still you absorbed her power. I don't see how that would work," I told her.

"I agree," Peter said. "I think the power that came from Rayne will probably fizzle out after the buzzing stops in your head. Do you still fell it darlin'?" Peter asked. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's not as strong as it once was, but I still hear a slight buzzing," she said.

"Well once it stops will see what happens, but like Peter and I said, I think it will fizzle out," I told her and she agreed. "So you can talk to me telepathically?" I said with a chuckle. She gave me a shy smile and nodded.

"Yes, I can't with anyone else yet, but if that vampire could talk to me then it's probable that I will soon be able to talk to anyone through my mind," she said. I nodded in agreement yet again.

"You're probably right darlin' that is something else will have to check out," I told her and sighed and looked down at the ground before looking up in Isabella's eyes. With her admittance with everything she held from me I knew I had to do something, this was too important for me to let go. I can't have her keeping this kind of important details from me, so I decided at that moment, I would have to punish her, because nothing was more important to me than what was happening to her and she would have to learn this from this day forward.

"Now for you punishment," I continued as I looked down on the bad little telepath. As her mouth dropped open in disbelief and Peter chuckled.

"Punishment? B…B…But why, w…w…what did I do?" she asked worrisome.

"You should have told me darlin', I don't care what I was doing or how important it was… Nothing is more important to me than you are. I should have been made aware of this from the beginning. On top of the fact, that you faced a vampire without telling me or one of the others. Sweetheart, I know you can handle yourself and I am so proud of all you have accomplished in the time giving you, but I won't have you leaving thing unsaid to me especially when it could have been dangerous to you or any of us. You need to understand that we are a family, we stick together we help one another through everything. How can I or any of us help one another if we don't tell one another about what's going on when we keep secrets from one another. You understand that don't ya darlin'?" I drawled. She lowered her head and nodded a yes. I looked over at Peter who was smiling. I looked down at Char who was looking at Isabella with sadness.

"How will I be punished?" she whispered. I place a finger under her chin and raised her face to look at me. The sadness in her eyes almost devastated me. I sighed hating to have to do anything to cause her sadness or pain. I leaned down giving her a quick soft peck on her lips. I was inches from her face looking in her eyes.

"I love you Isabella, with all I am and will be," I told her before I finished what I had to say, I knew I wouldn't do anything to her, but she had to learn that she has to tell me things whether it be mina-mule or important. I would just make her wait and think I was going to punish her, doing that alone will cause her to worry what her punishment would be.

"I have to think about it for awhile, I'll let you know when I decide," I told her, as I kissed her once again. "Now I think we should get back to the house and see how everyone is doing," I replied as I helped Isabella to her feet and all four of us walked at human pace, stopping to hunt before heading back to the house.

After breaking through the woods in back of the Cullen's house, we found most of the wolves sitting around as Emmett worked the grill, he was turning out hamburgers and hot dogs that would have fed and army on its own, as the wolves wolfed them down as fast as he took them off the grill.

"Hey guys, want a hamburger?" Paul yelled, as he howled out a loud laugh. I shook my head as Peter laughed along with him.

"No thanks guys, I just ate," I told him as I rubbed my stomach, while licking my lips and they all grimaced at my admission. I chuckled as I entered the house with Isabella and Peter in tow. Char stayed out and helped Emmett and Rose with the feeding of the wolves.

As we entered the house we found Bella and Edward sitting on the sofa. Edward was holding her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair. I could feel his relief that this was all over. I heard talking coming from upstairs. I figured it was Carlisle and that Alice and Esme was up there helping him tend to Quil. I kissed Isabella on the head and ran up the stairs to check on their progress.

I walked into the self made doctor's office to find Quil lying on the table wrapped from head to toe in bandages, one of his arms were lying on his chest, wrapped in place. He was moaning while Carlisle tried to figure out what dosage of pain medication to give him. The problem with the wolves is they burn off anything that was put in their bodies, whether that be food or medicine and Carlisle had to figure out how much to give him so it would work to keep the pain at bay until he healed which wouldn't take long, but still would be unbearable until that time came.

"How's he doing?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, he'll be fine if I ever figure out how much of this pain meds to give him. By the time I figure it out, he'll be healed," he said with a chuckled.

"If you need anything I'll be downstairs," I told him as I turned to walk away.

"Jazz, can I speak to you for a minute," Alice asked. "Privately," she replied pointing to the door. I nodded feeling a little uneasy at being alone with Alice even if it was just an innocent talk. I started walking out once again, when I heard Carlisle.

"Jasper… You're not leaving anytime soon, are you? I mean… I would like for you to hang around a few days there's some things I need to talk to you about, if you wouldn't mind," he said. I looked at him confused, but I agreed to stay a little longer.

Once again I headed out of the room and stopped outside in the hallway, turning to face Alice. "What is it Alice?" I asked looking at her questionably.

"Well… I was wondering," she began as she looked down while fiddling with her finger tips. "If maybe I could, I mean… if maybe I could accompany you and your family back to Texas?" she asked still not looking at me.

"Why Alice, why would you want to place yourself in that kind of environment? Did you forget that I can feel what you feel Alice? I can feel that you still have feelings for me and that you are still jealous of Isabella. Not counting the fact that you hate Peter and Char. Why would you want to hang out at our house and put yourself through that?" I asked.

"Look Jasper, if you don't want me at your house, then just be up front and tell me so!" she said angrily.

"I don't think it's a good idea Alice, well be here a few more days if you wish to talk to me about something I'm more than happy to help you with whatever you need," I told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay Jazz…thanks, I'll talk to you later then," she said as she skipped down the hall and entered into what used to be our bedroom. I shook my head wondering what Alice was up too now.


	10. Chapter 10 Going Home

**With Time Comes Power.**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

Special Thanks to my awesome Beta Tasha (KCLutz4475) you rock girlfriend…hugs

**Chapter 10**

** Going home.**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I headed down stairs wondering what was up with Alice… Her emotions were all over the place, but I couldn't decipher what she was up too. One minute she's being sweet the next she's being a complete bitch and then she's all happy… go figure… I knew I should be paying more attention to what was going on with her, but at the moment I just couldn't find it in myself to care… I had enough of fighting and death for one day.

This also brought me to what Carlisle had said about needing to talk to me about something. I wondered if the two discussions, one I had already had with Alice and the one Carlisle needed to have with me, had to do with the same thing. I shook my head clearing my thoughts not wanting to deal with either right now and continued down the stairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs noticing that not much had changed since I had went up. Edward and Bella still sat on the sofa, but Isabella sat with her hands in her lap staring down at them. I could feel her sadness and worry and I was sure it was due to what I had told her earlier. I sighed, hating making her feel like that.

I walked over to her and pulled her up, sitting down where she once sat, pulling her back down on my lap and hugged her against me. She cuddled up to me with her head on my shoulders, burying her head into my neck, as I stroked her hair breathing in her sweet scent. I kissed the top of her head letting her feel how much I loved her.

It was then that Peter, Char, Emmett and Rose came in from outside. They all took seats around the room; accept Emmett who sat on the floor clicking on the game system, grabbing the controller as he looked over at me.

"Come on Jasper, play a game with me," he said, as I heard the music for the introduction of the game start.

"Not right now Em," I told him as he looked around the room.

"What about you Peter? You up to a game?" he asked, as Peter shook his head.

"No thanks Emmett, I'm not into those damn things," he said making a disgusting face.

"Oh come on…! Somebody play with me," he whined.

"I'll play a game with you Em," Bella replied as she moved from Edward and sat next to him on the floor. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm going to practice on my piano love," Edward told Bella as he got up and made his way to the music room.

"Okay Edward," she said not even looking at him as he walked away, as she was completely caught up into the game. Peter chuckled watching the two of them and how involved they had become in the game so quickly.

"Are the wolves gone already?" I asked Peter, as the game roared in the background.

"Yeah, completely filled, eating everything in sight and went on their marry way," he said still chuckling.

"How can they eat so much so fast?" Char asked shaking her head in disgust. I looked at her and smiled.

"Their metabolism burns faster than normal, anything that they digest burns off quickly," I told her, as Jacob entered the front door.

"Hey Jake, how's Rayne doing?" I asked worried.

"She'll be fine; she's resting at the house. I came to check on Quil," he said as he stared around the room.

"He's up stairs with Carlisle," I told him, as he nodded and made his way upstairs. He came down a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"I take it he's doing well?" I asked, as he nodded again with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he's pissed, because Carlisle wants him to stay here over night and he doesn't want too. I ordered him to stay, telling him I'd pick him up in the morning, he continued chuckling. "Oh yeah, Bella, if you and Isabella want to come over tomorrow and watch a movie with Rayne and myself, your more than welcome too," he said, as the room stopped completely and stared at him. "What?" He said, staring back at us.

"You're allowing vampires to come onto the reservation?" I asked, shocked at his invitation.

"Oh…yeah… well, I talked to the dad and with Rayne kind of sad and all, I felt that if Bella and Isabella or any of you ladies want to come to watch a movie with her, it might cheer her up and dad agreed," he replied nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. We looked at one another surprised with this adjustment.

"You want to go Isabella, Char, and Rose?" Bella asked excited about the turn of events.

"I'll go with you Bella," Isabella chortled, as I looked down at my angel surprised that she agreed to go.

"Great, I'll pick you ladies up in the morning when I come to get Quil," he said. He said his fair wells and walked out the front door. The room looked at Bella and Isabella in wonderment. Even Emmett stared at Bella waiting to start the game again.

"What?" Bella asked looking back at Emmett and then around the room as we all sat with our mouths open.

"Are you two really going on the reservation?" he asked in surprised.

"Well, yeah… Why…? Is there something wrong with that?" she asked sarcastically with her hand on her hip waiting on someone to say there was.

"No…but what if something happens, we won't be there to help you if you need it," Emmett said.

"Isabella!" Edward yelled, as he made his way into the room.

"What? Both Isabella and Bella yelled back, as Edward jumped back from the surprise of hearing both of them answer.

"I was talking to Bella, forgive me Isabella, it's just when I'm upset with Bella, I tend to…," he began and slowly faded as he spoke, embarrassed with himself.

Shaking his head he continued, as he looked at Bella. "Bella, you are not going on the reservation without one of us to protect you," he demanded as Bella rose to her feet clearly upset with the way Edward was acting.

"I know you just didn't tell me I wasn't going to my best friend's house to watch a movie," she said angrily. "I haven't needed a bodyguard since I was human, I can completely take care of myself and besides that Isabella will be with me and no one will mess with her," she yelled with both her hand on her hips shaking her head at Edward.

"You will still need a man there to protect you both and that is the end of that," he yelled. I knew better than to say anything; he had put his foot in his mouth once again, because when he said they would need a man to protect them, Isabella slowly edged off my lap and stood to her feet. I could almost see the smoke coming from her ears, if she had blood circulating in her veins her face would have been beet red with anger.

Now when Isabella first came to me she was all for a man taking care of her for that was the time period she was from, but since she has been here in this time period she has learned that she didn't need a man to make sure she was taken care, especially since she was a vampire and had the gifts that she carry's now. Oh sure, she still felt as though the man should be ahead of the house hold, but for someone to stand in front of her and say she's weak and unable to feign for herself was another story. She walked over to Edward and positioned herself between Bella and Edward, getting in his face.

"Are you serious?" she said calmly. "You are trying to tell me where I can or cannot go without a man in my presence," she continued.

"Well… I…I mean, their wolves and their d…dangerous…I…I'm not telling you, but I…I'm sure Jasper w…wouldn't like for you going there alone," he stumbled. Isabella nodded her head looking over to me.

"Jasper honey, do you have a problem with me going on the reservation with Bella?" she asked, I could see that she dared me to agree with Edward… and there's no way I was getting in the middle of this… I would have a problem with it if it was somewhere I knew nothing about, but I knew the wolves. It was true that Isabella could handle herself and I was sure that Jake would have the situation in control, so I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"No darlin' I'm sure Jake will make sure everything will be safe for the both of you," I told her with a smile. Isabella turned back to Edward with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that's Jasper's point of view, but as for Bella, I don't think it's safe and I refuse to let her go," he chided crossing his arms over his chest and stoned his face to an 'I mean business type of look'.

"I'm going Edward and there nothing you can do about it," Bella said. I always wondered how two stubborn people could ever coexist in one relationship and both Edward and Bella were both as stubborn as they come. My Isabella stood there watching the two of them go at it as we all did and when Edward grabbed Bella telling her he would lock her in their bedroom and began to drag her off. Isabella saw red. She stormed at Edward pulling him off of Bella and at the same time sent a charge of electricity at him throwing him across the room against the wall. He slid down and stared at Isabella with his mouth hanging open.

"If you ever put your hands on my niece again, I'll make putty out of your remains. You got me!" she yelled, as I got up and grabbed Isabella and held her against me incase Edward got up to retaliate, but he didn't. She had shocked him so bad that he stayed there and stared at her like he couldn't believe she had done what she had just done. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to our room to give her time to calm down.

"I'm going tomorrow Edward," I heard Bella say as she stormed out of the room. I could hear Peter and Char chuckling in the background trying their best not to flat out laugh their asses off.

Isabella paced the length of our room for what seemed like hours as she mumbled about Edward. I had picked up a book and was reading it as I waited for my mate to calm down. I lowered it when she finally stopped and looked at me.

"Jasper, I think Bella made a mistake letting him turn her… She should have stayed human and found someone to live out her life with," she said with a sigh.

"Darlin' if Edward didn't change her when he did Bella would have been dead. Remember the motorbike accident," I reminded her. She squinted one of her eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah…I had forgotten," she said, as she started pacing again, I watched for a few minutes before picking up my book again only to put it back down again when she stopped and looked at me once again. "Jasper, if Bella decided to leave Edward, would you mind if she comes to stay with us for awhile?" she asked.

"Of course not darlin', but I don't think that's gonna happen," I told her.

"What do you mean? How could you possibly know that?" she said sarcastically.

"Well darlin' I don't know that for sure, but Edward and Bella have been this way since they've met. He's constantly trying to stop her from doing things for what he says is her own good, they argue and even with Edward trying his hardest to stop her, she pretty much does what she wants, which is presumably why she's a vampire. She wanted to go bike riding with Jake and wreaked her bike. Bella pretty much does what she wants no matter what," I told her. She sighed, nodding. "She'll always be welcome at our house though darlin'," I told her. She smiled as she stared off into space.

After a few minutes I got up and walked over to her, I could feel how upset she was. "What's wrong darlin'?" I asked holding her in my arms.

"I kind of feel sorry for them," she said.

"You feel sorry for them. Why?" I asked.

"Because… They'll never be as happy as we are. I just wish…" she said as I cut her off with a passionate kiss. I knew she wanted Bella and Edward to be happy, but they are who they are and she was right we were happy, I love my Isabella more than anything and I was damn sure I wasn't going to let her be sad any longer than she had to. I grabbed her and carried her off to our special place where we spent the rest of the night making love and Isabella completely forgot all that went down with Bella and Edward last night.

We had been here a few days since the war with Lazarus. Bella and Isabella had spent a lot of time with Rayne and Jacob on the rez as well as here at the house. Quil went home the next day, but not before eating us out of house and home, not that we needed the food in the house, but it sure didn't go to waste while he was here.

I did get to talk to Carlisle, he took me to his office, as I sat and listened to what he was telling me… He didn't tell me anything other than what I was well aware of, that with Isabella's powers growing that we had more of a chance making ourselves known to the Volturi. I assured him we would be careful, as long as we didn't have to face too many more wars like the one we had just taken care of. That we were mostly quite, laid back.

I told him when we left here that we were traveling to our house in Denver, it sat back into the mountains and with it being summer, the tourist were pretty much extinct, from there we'll head off to Canada to our home there for the winter.

I asked him about Alice, telling him our conversation in the hall after the fight with the newborns. He shook his head, telling me that she had gotten better, but every now and again she would stray off into something completely off the wall, but assured me that I had nothing to worry about. Of course, I still worried about what was going on in her mind, I knew that she would seem fine some days, but other days I saw how she looked at Isabella, I could feel the hate, the jealousy stirring inside her. I prayed that she didn't do something that would cause harm to come to my family especially Isabella, because ex or not, I would end her existence.

Two weeks later we were saying our good-byes and on our way to our home in Denver. Isabella and Bella hugged promising to come for a visit soon as well, as Jake and Rayne promised the same. They thanked us for all our help in taking care of the problem that Bella once again was in. She truly was danger magnet even as a vampire. As we drove down the road, we saw the wolves lined up at the edge of the woods. They howled as we passed. I smiled wondering if it was a good-bye or a thank god their gone. I chuckled with the thought.

A few hours and a hunt later we drove up in front of the house in Denver. After folding the sheets that covered the furniture and some cleaning we piled up on the sofa cuddling up with our significant other while watching a movie, glad to me alone with just our family once again.


	11. Chapter 11 Someone is watching

**With Time Comes Power**

"**LEMON ALERT"**

"**Please do not read if you're under the age of 18"**

**Special thanks to KCLutz4475 for beta'ing.**

**Chapter 11**

**Someone's Watching**

* * *

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

We had been home a week and I was enjoying not being around a house full of vampires. Not that I don't like the Cullen's, but it just felt good to be home with just my family being here. I walked outside and sniffed the crisp clean air as I started to walk towards the forest.

"Where you going sug'," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Char walking up to me.

"Oh, just for a walk."

"I'll come with you."

"Char, I'm perfectly capable of going for a walk without a babysitter," I told her as we walked towards the forest.

"I know that sugar, but you know what Jasper said," she reminded me. I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh.

"I can't believe he doesn't trust me enough to even be alone to go for a walk for crying out loud," I complained.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't keep things from him he would trust you to be alone… this is your doing Isabella, you know this. Just be grateful he didn't punish you for keeping things from him."

"This is punishment Char and besides, what was he going to do spank me?" I asked jokingly, with a chuckle.

"Isabella, don't even go there, you know he could have done a whole lot worse. Most vampires just have the rest of the coven turn their backs on the one being punished, act as though you aren't there, that can get pretty lonely after awhile. Sometimes your mate will leave and not come back for months on end, for punishment. You really don't want Jasper to punish you Isabella. You forget where Jasper began his immortal life. It was with Maria and he is an expert when it comes to punishment. He knows a lot of ways to carrying something like that out. So, just be glad that all he's doing is having us keep you company."

"I know Char, but I promised I wouldn't keep anything else from him and I won't," I whined.

"I know sugar, but punishment is punishment, so you'll just have to deal with it for as long as it last," She said. I sighed knowing she was right, there was so much more Jasper could have done to me for keeping things from him. I realize this and I promised that I wouldn't hide anything from him again and I won't. I'll just have to deal with this until the punishment is over.

We walked for what seemed like hours. Usually I would climb up in a tree and lean back, close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the forest, but with Char with me that would be impossible.

As we were walking I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and tingle. I stopped and slowly scanned my surrounds making a complete circle.

"What's wrong babe?" Char asked as she watched me and looked around herself.

"It feels like someone is watching us, the hairs on my neck are standing on end. There's someone out there Char," I told her, as she looked around once again.

"We should get back Isabella, Jasper will be upset if we get into a confrontation with someone," she whispered. I nodded as Char grabbed my arm and we began to walk back to the house.

Once we were back at the house, we found the guys sitting at the table talking. They looked up as we entered the house giving us a smile.

"How was your walk darlin'," Jasper asked. I looked at him and at first I thought of giving him an evil look for making Char follow me around like a lost puppy, but thought better of it; if I wanted to go out alone anytime soon.

"We were followed," I said nonchalantly, walking over and sat down next to Jasper. Jasper jumped up, staring down at me and then over at Char, as Peter did the same thing.

"What? What's she talking about Char?" Jasper asked, demanding to know what I was talking about.

"I don't know Jasper, all I know is that we were walking in the forest when Isabella stopped and started looking around the forest. She said there was somebody out there watching us, so I thought it best if we came back to the house," she admitted.

"Did you see anyone?" Peter asked Char.

"No, I didn't see anyone or smell any scent at all, but I've learned to pay attention to Isabella's senses," she said. Jasper and Peter stood there for a minute thinking about what we told them.

"Isabella, did you see anyone? What makes you think someone was watching you?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, I know someone was out there, the hairs on my neck were tingling, I could sensed someone's eye on us, it was creepy," I told him.

"Maybe we should check it out Jasper," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, let's check it out. You girls stay here and don't let anyone in until we get back. Is that understood?" Jasper ordered. We nodded, as they took off out the door and into the forest. Char and I looked at each other and chuckled as we relaxed on the sofa with a book of choice.

After a while Char looked at me. "Do you think they found someone out there? They've been out there an awful long time," she commented. I looked at the door and shook my head.

"I don't know, I doubt it, if they wanted to let themselves be known, they would have done so with us," I told her.

"Are you sure you sense someone out there this afternoon?" she asked. I looked at her shrugging my shoulders. I know what I felt and there was someone out there, whether they wanted to believe me or not was up to them.

A little while later the guys came back laughing and carrying on, as if they had a good time out there.

"What's so funny? Did you have a nice time searching the area?" I asked sarcastically. They looked at me and I was sure they were wondering what was wrong with me. I knew they wouldn't find whoever it was they were making sure that they kept themselves well hidden.

After I had proven myself many times with my abilities, they still thought they knew better than I did.

"Did you find anyone?" Char finally asked after she rolled her eyes and shook her head at the way I was acting.

"No, not even a scent," Peter said with a grin. "Isabella I think your imagining things," he continued. I nodded and stuck my nose back into my book.

Yes, I was agitated, I was being punished for keeping things from them and when I do tell them what I felt or thought, they acted as if I was imagining things. Jasper walked over to me and sat down. He put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong darlin'." I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Nothin', excuse me," I told him, as I got to my feet and walked up to our room, I opened the door to our room, walked over to the chair and sat down pulling my feet underneath me and began reading my book once again. A short time later I heard the door open and then softly close. I closed my book and tossed it on the coffee table. I got up and took myself to the bathroom that was joined to our bedroom and turned on the shower, after showering I wrapped a towel around me, berating myself for not getting a change of clothes before coming in here. I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the closet pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest and started kissing me on my neck. I shrugged my shoulders pulling away from him, as I went back in the bathroom to dress.

"Are you that pissed at me Isabella?" he asked through the door. After dressing completely and ignoring his question, I came back out brushing my hair. He cornered me at the door to the bathroom.

"Talk to me Isabella, what did I do to make you this upset?" he asked. I knew once I looked him in the eyes that I couldn't stay mad at him, but he was making me feel like I didn't have a say in anything that happens in this family what-so-ever. He took my brush from me and pulled me over to the bed and sat me down while he climbed behind me and began to stroke my hair with the brush.

"Please darlin' talk to me," he softly pleaded.

"Am I part of this family or not? Or is this part of my punishment that you won't believe anything I say," I asked him. He sighed laying down the brush and wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his chest, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel inferior darlin', I do believe that you thought you felt as if someone was watching you and Char, but darlin' Peter and I covered that whole forest and we didn't see or smell anything other than the normal things you find in the forest. I'm not trying to say there wasn't anyone out there while you and Char were there, only that they weren't there when we went out looking. As far as the punishment goes, well, it's not really punishment; I just don't like you being alone out there. If there was someone out there you could have been in danger honey and although I know you can protect yourself probably better than anyone I know, it still bothers me that you have to. I love you sweetheart; I would die if anything happened to you. So you need to bear with me for a little while until I feel safe enough to let you be alone again. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?" He asked, kissing me on my neck. I nodded.

He turned me to look at him and softly placed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately, laying me back on the bed. After pulling away from the mind blowing kiss, he looked me in the eyes again. "Still mad at me," he asked. I shook my head no, as he crushed his lips to mine once again, I threaded my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me kissing him back thoroughly.

"I love you so much darlin'," he admitted.

"I love you to," I whispered, pulling him back to my lips.

"Bella, he whispered as he pulled my shirt over my head, kissing his way to my breasts, as he lapped at my hardened pebbles, giving them both equal attention. I moaned in pleasure as I arched my back into his face. I pulled his shirt over his head and added it with my discarded shirt pulling him back to my lips, as his hands made their way down my body and slipped under my sweats and into my wet center. His fingers slipping past my folds and into my waiting hot core, as he moved in and out of me. I moved my hand down to his jeans and unclasped his button pulling his zipper down as my hand found his hardened muscle. He groaned as I wrapped my hand around him and began moving up and down his rock hard shaft. After a few seconds of this, things began to get very heated.

"Oh god darlin' I can't stand this any longer I have to be inside you," he sang. As the remainder of our clothes lay shredded at the side of the bed and Jasper flipped me over pulling my hips up to meet his waiting hardened member and sheathed him-self completely inside of me. He grabbed a better grip on my hips and began moving inside of me at an unearthly speed, grunting with every maneuver and me screaming his name over and over in pleasure, as I exploded many times before he let himself go.

"Oh… God… Yes…" he screamed, as he finally fell over the edge and collapsed on top of me. He rolled over, bringing me with him laying me on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around me holding me tightly against him and stroked my hair with his other hand as we came down from our high. He kissed my forehead and then buried his face into my hair and breathed deeply taking in my scent.

"I love you so much my Isabella," He proclaimed.

"I love you my Jasper," I told him, as we lay quietly holding one another.


	12. Chapter 12 A Bug In His Ear

**With Time Comes Power**

**Special thanks to KCLutz4475 for beta'ing.**

**Chapter 12**

**A Bug in His Ear**

*************************"The Volturi"************************

"You know brothers; we really need to discuss who we will send to keep an eye on the Cullen's. You realize that their coven has grown yet again. This Bella Swan I've heard so much about has a gift, they say that it is a gift of shield and is more powerful than any they have ever seen."

"Aro, my brother, you must stop believing everything you hear. For Christ sake, someone could tell you that Elvis has been turned into one of us and has a gift and you would send someone to dig up his grave and bring him to you. Who told you of this, Bella Swan?" Caius asked questionably.

"It was that woman who fought in those ridiculous southern wars, what was her name again?" Aro tapped his long, hard, white, pasty, fingers against his chin trying to remember the woman's name. "Ah yes, I remember now, her name was Maria. She said that this Swan woman has the gift of a most powerful shield. She sought our help in trying to regain control of one of her favorite minions that has unforeseeably taken up residence with the Cullen's of all people. She offered this Swan woman in exchange for our help. It also makes me wonder if this vampire she seeks has a gift as well; it seems the Cullen's have made it a habit to adopt only gifted vampires. Of course I turned her down, but without knowing it she gave me the information of this Swan woman," he chuckled evilly.

"Aro, I know of this woman of who you speak and she has met her demise some… ten years ago, by none other than the Cullen's them-selves. It would seem she had gone out on her own to recapture her favorite parasite, only to lose her own existence," Caius chuckled. "But you do have a point my dear brother. The Cullen's do have a knack of finding only the best of the gifted vampires. It might be worth checking into seeing just what they are up too. We would not want them banding together an army of their own and committing treason now would we?" Caius continued.

"Who do you suggest we send to keep an eye on them?" Aro asked.

"We don't need to send someone of importance, for we know where they are. So I would suggest Mika, he is just back from Romania keeping an eye on the Romanians. He has been back a few weeks, so I think he can handle the job fairly well. He has no scent so it will be hard for him to be noticed," Caius suggested.

"Yes…he will do very well I think," Aro agreed, as he rose from his seat and walked over to the door opening it to speak to his assistant.

"Gina, please have Mika meet Caius and myself in my office right away," he ordered.

"Yes Master. Oh by the way your liege, there is someone waiting to speak to you, he says it's of the greatest importance that he speaks to you and he says it would be well worth your time, if you will hear what he has to tell you," Gina told him.

"I see…Send Mika to me first and then show the young one in after Mika leaves. Oh and have Marcus join us as well," he demanded.

"Yes Master right away," she said with a bow of her head.

A short time later Mika knocks on the door.

"Enter Mika, please take a seat," Aro says motioning to a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes Master, how can I be of service my lords," he asked talking now to the three brothers. Marcus had just arrived seconds before Mika entered.

"Mika, we have a little project for you," Aro announced.

"Anything Master, what would you have me do?" he asked anxious to do his lords bidding.

"We need you to go to the Cullen's and learn all you can about their abiding residence. Now we know about a few of them my main concern is the one who just took up residence there a Bella Swan. I wish to know all you can tell me about this woman. Is that understood?" Aro asked.

"Yes Master, do you know where they are at the moment?" he asked.

"They were last in Seattle, Washington, you can get the address from Gina, but you must stay somewhat away from them, they have a gifted mind reader and seer in their midst's. I know you don't carry a scent, but they will be able to read your mind and try not to make any laid out decisions, the seer can't detect quick decisions so when you decide to do something act on it quickly, do not hesitate. I wish to keep this as secretly as we possibly can, then return to us with as much information as you can get," Caius told him.

"When would you like me to leave Masters," he asked.

"As soon as you can get your things together," Aro told him.

"Yes my Lords," Mika said rising and bowing to the brothers before exiting the room.

"What is all this about Aro?" Marcus asked waiting for Mika to leave to find out what was going on.

"Nothing to worry yourself over brother, just checking on an old friend," Aro told him.

"Ah…Carlisle again I see, why do you wish the man trouble Aro? Carlisle has not done anything other than keep his coven safe," Marcus chided.

"It is nothing brother, he has a new vampire in his residence we only want to make sure he is following our laws, that is all, if he is then all is well," Aro told him. As Marcus, grunted in displeasure.

A knock comes once again to the door.

"Enter my child," Aro pleasingly chanted.

"My Lords," the man says as he enters Aro's office bowing from the waist.

"My name is Sabastian; I once served in Lazarus's army my liege," he said as Caius cut him off.

"Lazarus? Isn't he one of the leaders of the old southern wars?" He asked.

"Yes Master, but he has since been killed," Sabastian said sadly.

"Another one, it seems we are being bombarded with vampires that served in that god awful war. And what is it you are asking for young man," Aro asked.

"I ask for nothing my Lord, I only wish to bring you news of a most powerful vampire," he chortled. Aro and Caius looked at one another in wonder.

"Really and what would you like for this information?" Aro continued.

"As, I said I ask nothing of you, my Lord. Only to be allowed to spend my time here, to be part of your coven, to join the guard my liege," he pleaded.

"And if we allow this what information would you have on this most powerful vampire that would peak our interest young one," Caius asked.

"I have seen her, my Lord, I have seen her fight, I have seen her powers, she most powerful my liege, I've seen none like her my Masters," he said.

"Where have you seen this power and how did you come to see it?" Aro asked.

"I was with my Master Lazarus and his newborns, we attacked this coven with gifted vampires, Lazarus wanted this woman, who was mated to this other vampire and waged war on this coven so he could have her as his own," he started, but Marcus stopped him.

"You do know that it is against our laws to take another's mate young one, do you not?"

"Yes Master, but Lazarus was never one to follow the rules," he replied.

"Aro, we must take action in this matter, we cannot allow this to keep happening," Marcus chided.

"Please Marcus let the boy finish, Lazarus is no threat, he is dead," Aro expressed.

"Please Sabastian finish," Aro said waving his hand in the air and you could tell he was becoming anxious in hearing about the person with powers.

"Yes Master, as I was saying, we were at war with this coven, but they weren't alone, there were wolves with them," he said and once again he was interrupted.

"Wolves!" Caius yelled standing to his feet, clearly upset in hearing this. Caius was almost killed by were-wolves once and set out to kill everyone he knew about.

"Caius, please!" Aro complained.

"Yes my Lord, only they change at a drop of a hat, not like the children of the moon," Sabastian told us.

"Sabastian, where did this battle take place?" Marcus asked.

"It was in Washington Master, in-between the town of Forks and the reservation known as LaPush," he told them.

"Yes, just as I thought. Caius, these are not the children of the moon, they are shape-shifters, they mean no one any harm, they are only there to protect their land," Marcus told him, as Caius slowly took his seat once again to listen to the rest of the story.

"I wish no more interruptions, I wish to hear what this man has to say, so if you don't mind my brothers." Aro reprimanded. Both men nodded as Sabastian began again.

"I will cut to the chase my liege," he said before continuing. "The Cullen's along with the wolves fought our newborns, when one of the newborns took one of them by surprise knocking her back a few paces. She became very mad and sent an electric charge into the newborn desecrating him before my eyes. She arose from the ground and the Cullen's along with the wolves disappeared into the cover of the woods. The only two that stayed was this woman and her mate, they stood back to back as the wind picked up and heat fluctuated around their bodies. The newborns attacked, but before they got close a burst of fire flew from this woman and burnt every last standing newborn to ash," he finished, standing there looking between the three of us.

"So this is how Lazarus died?" Aro asked.

"Yes Master."

"Tell me… how is it that the newborn army died and you survived?" he asked questionably.

"Lazarus, sent me into the trees to wait, he told me to watch and if they died to bring the news to you. He said you would be interested in the girl," he replied.

"How did he know about the girl? It would seem if he knew of this girl and how powerful she was that he wouldn't have sent the newborns into that situation," Marcus stated.

"No Master you don't understand, he knew nothing of the girl with the powers, he was speaking of the girl he wanted," Sabastian corrected.

"And who was the girl he wanted young one," Aro asked.

"Her name was Bella Cullen," he replied. Aro and Caius looked at one another giving each other a small smirk.

"Did you by chance learn the woman's name with all the powers?" Aro asked. Sabastian thought for a minute as he thought back to that day, remembering some of the names that were mentioned.

"I think they called her Isabella, she was mated to the God of War, I think Lazarus called him. Jasper," he replied. Once again the two Lords looked at one another while the third looked lost. Aro looked back at Sabastian to speak to him.

"You have done well young one, you are welcome to stay, tell my assistant Gina to take you to Felix, he will make sure you are well taken care of," Aro told the young man called Sabastian. Once Sabastian left the room, Aro looked at Caius once again.

"Maybe you were right about this Bella and it seems Jasper Whitlock has taken a mate," Caius said nonchalantly.

"Could he be mistaken and the one called Isabella is the same as Bella?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think so brother, Bella is Edward's mate, and I believe that this Isabella is a whole different vampire. I don't think the God of War… shares," Aro said with a chuckle.

"We must find out more about this Isabella Whitlock, when Mika checks in later, No…forget that," Aro said as he reached in his desk drawer and pulled out his cell phone. Smiling at his brother's, as he pushed a few buttons and listened for the ringing to stop.

"_Hello Aro, how are you?"_ Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle my dear friend, how are you and your dear family?" Aro asked.

"_We are well, is there something I can do for you?"_ Carlisle asked.

"No, actually I have had word that you son Edward, has recently found his mate and has married."

"_Yes, this is true, he and Bella married sometime ago. I'm surprised you did not hear of this sooner,"_ Carlisle chortled.

"Yes, you are probably right, but I have been so busy lately it just dawned on me that I hadn't called and wished them well." Aro continued.

"_Yes, I'm sure they will be happy to hear that you have called to wish them well, I will tell them as soon as I return home, I'm at work at the present,"_ Carlisle expressed.

"And how, are the rest, of your family, Carlisle? Let's see, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and of course the lovely Esme?" Aro asked, being carefully to pick out every single one of Carlisle family.

"_They are all well, as well Aro, although Jasper has also taken a mate and has moved with friends, I think they are in Denver at the moment,"_ And there it was what he was waiting to here, they were in Denver, now he would know how to proceed.

"Another one mated, you must be bursting with pride, If you hear from them soon be sure to wish them all happiness as well Carlisle. Well I have to get back to work and let you do the same, it was good to hear your voice again Carlisle, give my love to Esme," Aro said.

"_Thank you Aro I will do that, thank you for calling and I will pass on your well wishes,"_ Carlisle said as they hung up the phone.

"Gina!" Aro called as the young woman opened the door and entered.

"Yes Master."

"Get Demetri in here at once," he ordered.

"Yes Master," she said once again as she left closing the door.

"We will send Demetri to watch over this woman, once we find out what her powers are, we will know how to proceed, we may never have to worry about the Romanians ever again, our thrones will be safe forever," Aro said, as all three brothers looked at one another and then bursts out in laughter.

* * *

Let me know what you think...Also Happy 4th of July for those who celebrate it...huggs


	13. Chapter 13 Take Me To Your Leader

**With Time Comes Power**

A/N: Special thanks to my beta KCLutz4475…Tasha hon you totally rock.

**Chapter 13**

**Take Me to Your Leader.**

* * *

Isabella's pov

It took a few months before Jasper started to feel at ease with me going off alone for my walks, I was so glad that things were getting better and Jasper was starting to trust me again, Jasper still kept a close watch on me, but slowly let me venture off on my own. I loved the forest, as I went back to my everyday perching on the limb of a tree, listening to the birds chirp and at night with the singing of the crickets. I think I could sit here day in and day out alone and enjoy the forest without any interruptions, but of course life goes on and so does my family.

"Isabella…are you out here," I heard Jasper call. I sigh and call back.

"I'm here Jasper."

"What ya doing darlin', you know you've been out here all day and it's coming up on midnight, don't ya think you should be heading home," he asked.

"Yes Jasper, I'm sorry, time kinda' got away from me," I told him as I dropped from my perch landing in front of the love of my existence. Jasper smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"What do you find so alluring out here?" he asked and I looked around and shook my head.

"Everything Jasper, I can't help getting lost in the quiet, it makes me think of home somehow."

"Darlin', you are home," he tells me kissing the top of my head.

"I know, but…" I sighed. "It's not home, home…you know 1800's home," I told him worried what he might think of me thinking about our time so long ago.

"I know darlin', sometimes I miss it to, it's so different now and I know it's hard sometimes, especially since you were thrown into this time era. It's not fair to you. Hell, I miss it and I lived through the changes as they came along," he told me.

"I thought it was just me that felt that way," I whispered, as I lowered my head.

"No darlin', all of us that were turned back then or even farther back feel that way, It's just part of being a vampire, we have too much time on our hands to think of nothing else. So we think of things that could have been," he said with a chuckle. "You have me still in your life sweetheart and that will never change," he said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, getting lost in my Jasper. Once he pulled away, he stared into my eyes. "Let's get back to the house," he said barely above a whisper, as we joined hands and walked back in a human pace.

We walked into the house and sat down with Char and Peter, who smiled at us as we came in.

"Well you've been gone a long time Isabella," Peter chortled.

"Yeah, I kinda' lost track of time," I told them feeling a little bit embarrassed. I guess with Char or Jasper always with me while being punished it felt good being by myself once again.

"Well did you at least enjoy yourself?" Char asked with a chuckle and I echoed.

"Yes, I did…very much," I told her looking over at Jasper who smiled back at me.

Jasper and Peter started talking about something or another as Char and I watched some old movie that was on television. They were talking about something that had to do with how vampires used humans as pets and how they found it humiliating. It caught my attention so much so that I lost all track of the movie we were watching and listened to Jasper talked about Bella and how she was pretty much a pet of the Cullen's until her change, with the only difference of her being more family than a slave. I furrowed my brow and looked over at Jasper.

"Slaves? Vampires use humans as slaves?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. Jasper and Peter looked over at me and nodded.

"Yes darlin', See we have something that draws humans to us, most of them are drawn, but are smart enough to shy away. But the ones that don't usually become slaves sort of," he said.

"Sort of? Either they are or they aren't Jasper, which is it?" I asked.

"Well they are, but they chose to be with the promise of being turned at some point in time, they call them familiars. They do things for the vampire who can't go out during the day. Now in Forks that would never happen, because the constant cloud cover, but let's say a vampire lived in L.A or Texas, some places that are sunny more than not, they use familiars to do errands for them," he explained.

"So…do they actually turn them like the vampire promises?" I asked.

"Sometimes…mostly not, if the human gets too pushy they usually just drain them and go find someone else to do their bidding," he said.

"That's awful Jasper," I whined. He shrugged his shoulders as he nodded.

"Yeah, but too true I'm afraid," he replied.

"And you say that Bella was a familiar?"I asked.

"Kind of, most vampires called her a pet, but in reality she was a familiar, but she was more than that. The Cullen, family, like ours are more humane, so Bella was more a part of the family, whereas most vampires don't give a shit, about anyone or anything. Carlisle mostly kept humans away and to tell you the truth, he tried to keep Bella away as well, but she was Edward's singer and he couldn't stay away from her, so Carlisle admitted defeat and allowed her to come to the house and you pretty much know the rest," Jasper continued.

I sat and thought about it for a minute letting it all sink in, I had been around only humane vampires, I really never thought about how other vampires were, but if I sit and think about it I guess it was true…I mean, Maria, was selfish, she didn't care who she had to kill to get Jasper back to fight for her. She searched out a lot of people, she would find them just to turn them into one of our kind, only to use them to do her bidding and there are the ones that find us in the forest a lot. They weren't humane either, they drank from humans and searched us out just to prove they were better fighters than we are, or Jasper is anyway. So, it really shouldn't surprise me about familiars. I shook my head not wanting to think about it anymore.

The night went on as we spent a quiet night together, with the breaking of dawn, we all went out to hunt, after we returned Jasper said he had a meeting with Jinks this afternoon and just wanted to let me know if I came back from my usual walk and found him not here, that's where he'd be. I told him that was fine and I would see him later on.

I gave him a kiss and left for my walk.

I hadn't been gone long when I heard a rustling in the forest. I swung my head around and sniffed the air, I knew I could handle a threat, but I remembered what Jasper has told me about not facing anyone alone and the first thing I thought of after that was that Jasper would stop me from taking my daily walks alone and that frightened me more than facing the threat. I dropped from the tree and took off running as fast as I could towards the house only to be stopped by ten vampires who blocked my way, I skided to a stop looking at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sternly.

"Why you Mrs. Whitlock, one of them said. I watched as a smirk crossed his face. What caught my eye next was what they wore. Long black robes lined with red strips at the edge of the opening and around their collars. Jasper had told me about the Volturi and told me to watch myself if ever I found myself around one them, for a lot of them held special gifts.

"Look, I've got to go home, my husband is waiting for me and if I don't show up soon he'll come looking for me," I lied.

"You're not going anywhere little girl," he said, as I let the fire built up in me, the wind started to whirl around my feet and a bead of sweat formed on my upper lip and forehead. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Mrs. Whitlock. We have your husband and your family, if Aro doesn't hear from us within the time allotted he will give the order to kill your husband and your family," he threatened.

"I don't believe you…Jasper wouldn't allow anyone to capture him," I told him.

"Is that so…then who does this belong too?" he asked as he held up the Whitlock wrist band Jasper wore on his wrist still to this day. We had them made when we moved away from the Cullen's as a matter of fact that's what gave Jasper the idea, to form our own family crest. But this vampire had it which meant the Volturi had my Jasper and my family.

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked and he smiled, I don't want anything, but the Volturi wish your presence in Volterra, as soon as possible, so you will come with me," he said. My shoulders sunk, knowing that they had me and I had no choice, but to go with them. One of the guards grabbed my arm as did another one on the other arm and ran with me to a waiting private airplane. We boarded and one of them sat me on one of the chairs and fastened my seat belt. After takeoff, it seemed to take forever to get there. I over-heard them talking about Aro imprisoning the Cullen's at the castle and a group of guards were sent to retrieve one of the wolves and to kill the rest. If I could cry I would have. Just the thought of them hurting the wolves, because of me made my dead heart ache. And the poor Cullen's being imprisoned, because of me and now Jasper, Peter and Char being held against their will.

After landing at the airport in Italy they grabbed me again and took me to a car that was waiting on us in front of the airport. To say I wasn't frightened would be a lie, even with all my powers, I still feared the Volturi. Mainly, because I really didn't know them or what they were capable of, Jasper said I could hold my own with them, but it still frightened me especially since they thought it was okay to frighten my family and friends.

"The more I thought of this the more agitated I became, how dare they use the people I love to get to me, who do they think they are? They maybe the rulers of the vampire world, but that didn't give them the right to blackmail or kidnap or even threaten someone. Once we were at the castle I was livid. As the vampires began to push me towards the door, I began to shove back.

"Get your hands off of me," I yelled pushing away from them. "Unless you want to burn to ash," I continued.

"Listen honey, I'm only following orders, so unless you want to scrape the ashes off the ground of your beloved husband you'll do as your told," he chided. I looked at him with death in my eyes.

"You will pay for your tyranny and I'm just the person that can do it," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go, the brothers are waiting and I make it a habit to never keep them waiting, because honey if I have a choice of who's going to kill me it sure in the hell won't be the brothers," he said grabbing my arm as I fought to keep from going into the castle.

We stood in front of a giant double door made of iron. Hell, it would take a vampire just to open that door, I thought to myself. The doors finally opened as the guards pulled me in front of this platform where three men sat, one had long black straight hair and looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, and I could see he was glad that he had finally found me. One of the others had long blonde hair almost white that was also straight and hung down his back and he looked as though I was wasting his time. The other one looked older than the other two, he also had dark hair, but it was only shoulder length, he was paying attention to what was going on, but didn't give much interest to me. I hated being here and I was worried about Jasper and my family. So I opened my mouth and asked, loudly.

"Where is my husband and family and what the fuck am I doing here?" I yelled, as the long dark haired man began clapping his hands, before speaking.

"Very well said my dear, welcome to Voterra."


	14. Chapter 14 Attack of the Volturi

**With Time Comes Power**

A/N: Special thanks to my beta KCLutz4475…Tasha hon you totally rock.

**Chapter 14**

**Attack of the Volturi**

* * *

Alice smiled after her vision, she wasn't worried about her family or Jasper they would all be safe. But the one in her mind's eye, the one who caused all her sorrow would be taken care of, taken out of the picture. As she thought of this she became ecstatically happy, she would have her Jasper once again, completely ignoring the rest of her vision, of how powerful Isabella was and what the Volturi would have to do to obtain her, no. In her mind was the reward she thought she would receive when this was all over and she didn't even have to lift a single finger to do a thing.

At that same time she saw the plane landing at the airport, she grinned once again. The wolves would be taken care of as well. Her life seemed to be coming together once again. This hadn't happened since she saw Jasper and her meeting for the first time in that diner some sixty years ago. She smiled happily.

She turned almost running directly into Carlisle. "What's going on Alice," he asked questionably. He could see that Alice was glowing in happiness, yes it was good to see her so happy, but he knew something was going on as he tried to decipher what she was up to. He loved Alice, but he wouldn't allow her to cause any more trouble in his family.

"Nothing Carlisle, everything is just perfect. Can't a girl be happy," she asked as she skipped across the room and out the back door to the patio. Carlisle was worried, but held his tongue for now. He began to walk to the stairway, heading to his office when a knock came to the door. He stopped turned around and walked back to the door, as he opened it he saw seven men all dressed in robes. If his heart beat, it would have stopped all on its own once again.

"Gentlemen, how can I be of service," Carlisle asked, knowing they weren't here for only a visit.

"May we come in," one of the vampires in the front asked.

"Of course," Carlisle expressed knowing it wouldn't do any good to refuse. He stepped to the side opening the door wider to let them in. They flowed into the door with grace, their robes flowing in the wind, almost in slow motion.

The family, in hearing them enter, descended into the living room. Carlisle walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Carlisle had lived a long time, he knew thing better than most and he knew this was not a social call, he looked over at Alice, he knew that she had to have seen this coming, he wondered if this was why she was so elated. Only now she wore a face of shock and fear, he would get to the bottom of this, he knew this much.

Carlisle looked back at the men as they stood in front of them. "So gentlemen, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" He asked out of shear pleasantry.

"Aro has ordered us to bring you and your family to Volterra," one of the men replied.

"Why would he order us to Volterra? We've done nothing wrong," Carlisle asked.

"It is not up to us to know Aro's reasons, we only follow his orders," the vampire replied once again.

"But surely he wouldn't send you all this way unless his reasons were made know to you, at least let me call him," Carlisle pleaded completely worried for his family.

"You will come now," he ordered as he looked at the other vampires he brought with him and they rounded themselves grabbing each of the family, leaving Carlisle standing, they knew that Carlisle wouldn't run away if they held his family captive. But they didn't realize Emmett would make a stand.

"NO!" Emmett roared grabbing one of the vampire guards.

"Emmett, No!" Carlisle yelled. Emmett stopped looking at his adopted father with a wrinkled brow. "Son," he whispered softly. "Don't, we'll go peacefully," he said, as Emmett back up to stand next to mate, Rosalie. They all walked to the cars the guard came in and were pushed into them leaving their home. As they drove to the airport, Carlisle looked over at Alice.

"Why, Alice? I know you had to see them coming, why didn't you warn us," he asked sadly.

"I didn't know they were coming for us," she stated as a matter of fact.

"Who else would they be coming here to face Alice? You're not making any sense," he continued.

"I thought they were coming for the dogs," she procured.

"Why would they go after the pack Alice," Carlisle asked confused.

I saw them coming for the wolves, when I saw that they had landed at the airport that's where I thought they were going," she said agitatedly.

"Alice…why would you not tell us that they were going for the pack, at least we could have warned them, their our friends Alice. I really don't understand why you would do this," he said extremely confused and agitated about what was going on.

"Carlisle, they are our natural enemies, why on earth would I worry about the dogs, if the Volturi want them dead or alive, why would that be any concern of ours," Alice challenged.

"Alice, they are our friends, they have come to our aide many times, as we have for them, have you forgotten not even a month ago how they helped us with the newborn army that was after you sister, Bella?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but they're still our mortal enemy, I thought the guard was going after the dogs and I saw no reason to say anything about it, it was their business not ours."

"Well…I guess you thought wrong didn't you Alice," Carlisle hissed sarcastically. Alice lowered her head. Maybe she should have said something to Carlisle about this, but she truly did think they were coming after the wolves.

"Oh, the seer was right; the wolves will die this night, it's too bad you don't have double vision, but then again I guess you do, you had both visions tied in together, you seen us land, and you saw the dogs being attacked as well, both happened the only thing different is we came for you as the other group came for the dogs," he chuckled evilly. Carlisle looked at him maliciously and then to Alice, who wore a look of guiltiness. She wished now that she would have said something when she first saw this going down. Now it was too late, she wondered what their fate would be once they were delivered to Aro.

It was a long tiring trip to Italy, once they landed two cars met them at the airport. On the drive to the castle Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She knew she couldn't answer it, but she thought if she could just hit the answer button, that whoever was on the other side would hear the conversation Carlisle and Alice were still having over her unwillingness to tell him of her visions. The guards were in rapture over the thought of destroying the wolves. Bella hoped it was one of them or even Isabella who would tell Jasper of what was going on.

After arriving at the castle, the guards herded the Cullen's into the throne room. The three brothers sat there along with his high ranking guards, Jane, Alec and of course Ranata, his shield who stood right behind him, shielding him from any attack that might come as a surprise, one never knew who would try to take away their rule, one being the Cullen's who stood before him at this very moment. Aro was never without his high ranking guards while in the throne room.

"Ahhh…Carlisle, thank you for coming, my dear friend or are we friends?" Aro asked feigning sadness.

"Of course we are Aro, what is the meaning of this, why have you drug us from our home, forcing us to Italy. When you knew all you would have to do is pick up a phone and make a call. I would have told you anything you wanted to know," Carlisle raged.

"Oh, my friend," he tisked. "Would you have told us everything you know? Would you have told us of the mate Jasper has taken on? Or the powers she possess? Would you have told us about the gifts that Bella possess as well?" Aro asked as he stood up and paced in front of the Cullen's. He stopped in front of one of the vampires he had yet to meet. "Ahhh…this must be Bella, Bella may I?" he asked holding out his hand waiting for her to take his hand. Slowly Bella moved her hand toward Aro. Edward held her as tight against him as he could. Aro smiled at Edward knowing he was being very protective of his new wife and mate. "Fear not my friend, I wish your mate no harm," he said, as he closed his eyes, trying to see Bella's whole life human as well as vampire fail to seeped into Aro's mind, as Edward watched. Aro nodded releasing her hand with a smile. "Yes my dear, you are as powerful as I have been told," he said as he found his way back to Carlisle once again. Carlisle looked at him with confusion.

"Aro, why are we here? Was it just so you could touch my daughter-in-law? We hold no secrets from you, all you had to do was asked," he proclaimed.

"Is there nothing else you would wish to tell me Carlisle?"

"Carlisle knew he had no choice in the matter now, he would have to tell Aro about Isabella, he knew he couldn't lie about it. All it would take is a touch of Aro's hand and the secret would be out and Jasper and his family would all be in the worse kind of danger. Aro was smart, although Isabella held extreme power, he would find away to harness that power and keep her close to him. Carlisle took in a deep non needed breath and held out his hand for Aro to take. Aro smiled at his victory thus far and took Carlisle's hand. Carlisle could hear the sobbing of Bella who rested in Edwards arms. He knew they were all in danger now. Aro would never let any of them go. Once he knew of Isabella, they would all be his prisoners and he was right.

"I'm surprised at you Carlisle; you held this Isabella and her powers from us. This is an act of treason. We have no choice, but to hold you until this matter is resolved. You really should have alerted us with this Carlisle," Aro chastised.

"She is no threat to you Aro; she only wants to live out her existence with her mate, her husband. They mean you no harm," Carlisle ranted.

"The fact that you kept her a secret from this court is reason enough to think they will try to take our seat from us," Aro chastised. Carlisle shook his head.

"You are to be held here in the castle until we can bring this vampire before us, we will see where her loyalties lie," Aro demanded. He looked at the guard who stood back a few paces behind the Cullen's. "Take them to the dungeons, separate them," Aro ordered.

"NO! Emmett and Edward yelled as they turned on the guard to fight, only to hit their knee's as Jane sent her gift of searing pain through the two vampire's minds as they screamed in agony, she smiled evilly. Aro smiled as well as he repeated his orders.

"Take them away."

The guard grabbed the Cullen's and drug them all to the most deepest part of the Castle, it was dark and dank, the smell of death surrounded this place even worse than anywhere in the whole of the castle. They locked them all separately in their own little piece of hell each one alone feeling helpless with wonder of how long they would be held. They were vampires; they lived forever, would this be their fate for eternity? They knew not. All they could do now was wait and hope.

**~oo0oo~**

On the other side of the world, Jake and Rayne were just waking to the new day. They were happy, happier than they had ever been. Jake had just purposed the night before and Rayne had happily accepted. They had spent the night in smoldering togetherness, as they made love the whole night in celebration. After a bout off morning sex, they both hoped out of the shower together and dressed. Jake heard the howls echoing from the trees of warning.

Jake kissed his new soon to be wife and ran out the back door. Rayne felt as though something was off about this warning and made her way out back as well. Jake had already left, but she had this feeling, it was strong, so strong that it weighed her down heavily. She took off at a speed that not even the wolves could see only to find the wolves in a full out war with a group of vampires. The one thing she noticed and knew very well, was they wore robes. She knew right away who they were and knew that the wolves couldn't take on and win against this band of guards sent from the royalty of Volterra. She sent out a charge of electricity that hit most of the guard who were disintegrated on contact. Jake jerked his head around and saw Rayne. He phased to human for a split second.

"Get out of here," he yelled as he once again phased to his wolf form and continued fighting. Rayne ignored him and sent out another charge of electricity taking out more of the guard. Jake and the pack took out the rest and phased back. Jake ordered them to burn what Rayne hadn't killed herself. He made his way to Rayne and pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you leave when I ordered you too?" he asked angrily.

"You couldn't beat them Jake," she said leaving Jake confused.

"What do you mean we couldn't beat them, we're wolves honey, this is what we do," he replied agitatedly.

"Jake, these were not normal vampires, didn't you notice what they were wearing?" she asked.

"Yeah, so…?" He replied still confused with her comment.

"Jake they were Volturi guards, very powerful Volturi guards, sent here for one reason, to destroy the wolves," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I've had dealings with them before, and they weren't trying to take prisoners Jake, they were trying to kill you all," she said. Jake thought about this for a minute, as he watched the guys destroy what was left of the guards, thankfully due to Rayne. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out this cell phone and dialed Bella's number, after a few moments he heard a click and could hear someone talking in the background or more like arguing. He listened carefully when he heard the faint whisper that sounded like Bella's voice.

"We're being held hostage by the Volturi," she whispered, knowing the guard wouldn't hear her due to Alice and Carlisle arguing. Jake listened for as long as he could until he heard the phone being disconnected.

"You're right Rayne; the Cullen's have been taken hostage by the Volturi." He stopped and thought for a minute. He looked up to find one of his wolves.

"Quil, you and Embry run to the Cullen's check to see if they're there, see if there's been a struggle then report to me," he ordered. They took off to do their alpha's bidding, as the rest of them headed to Jake's. Rayne fixed them a huge breakfast as they waited for their brother's return. Soon the two of them returned slamming through the front door and joining the rest for breakfast.

"No one's their boss, no signs of a struggle either, their just gone. But all their cars are still there and the house isn't locked, even the garage door was still wide open," they told their alpha. Jake thought on this for a few minutes. What the hell is going on? Jake thought, as his mind reeled trying to figure it out.

"I bet it's Isabella," Rayne replied. Jake's head jerked to look at Rayne to see what she meant by her accusation.

"What makes you think that?" Jake replied.

"Think about it Jake, all the power she's wielding. You heard Jasper and Peter…they were worried about Isabella, using her powers for all to see…It's the Volturi, they were worried that they would find out and come looking for her," she continued. Jake huffed, as his mind went through different scenarios.

"What do we care, that's one last bloodsucker we'll have to worry about," Paul said hatefully. Jake jumped up grabbing Paul by the scruff of his neck plowing him into the wall with the power of a small earthquake.

"They have Bella you arrogant ass hole," Jake yelled between his teeth.

"She's still a vampire Jake, she's our mortal enemy now, or have you forgotten that?" Paul chided still being held against the wall.

"She's still my best friend Paul, and if I remember correctly, she was on that field saving your life as well," he yelled. "Keep your big mouth closed and do what I order, is that understood?" he demanded.

"Yes," Paul finally said after trying to fight against Jake's command with no luck. Jake released him as Paul fell to the floor. Jake picked up his cell and called Jasper, the phone only rang once as Jaspers voice sang wearily over the line.

"Jake, the Volturi is here, we need help theirs to many of them, they have Isabella, Help," he yelled before the phone went dead. Jake jumped up, trying to remember where Bella had told him that Jasper and Isabella were living these days. Why did they travel around so much; living here and there. Why, can't they stay in one place, he thought agitatedly, worried more for Bella and Isabella. But he knew why they traveled so much, they never change in appearance that alone would cause the humans to suspect something, so they moved around to stop talk or suspension.

"Denver," he said out loud after remembering what Bella had told him.

"Jasper's under attack by the same force that was here earlier. The Volturi have Isabella, we need to move now," Jake ordered. "Rayne, you're coming with us, Brady you and Collin stay here to protect the tribe, we'll be back as soon as we can," Jake ordered.

"Jake, is this a good idea? I mean yeah, they need our help, but they're in Denver. Our responsibility lies here, not hundreds of miles away," Sam spoke reasonably.

"That's true Sam, but they need our help, they asked for our help and we will go and help. It won't take that long, we'll run there in wolf form help them and come home soon after. It will be fine," Jake told him. Sam nodded his head, knowing it was Jake's decision to make as they headed out at warp speed to get to the Whitlock's to help.

* * *

**I want to thank those of you that reviewed. I know that this site has changed the way we review now and some that has reviewed show you as guest instead of being logged in. In doing this I can't comment on your reviews, so until everyone get used to using said review bar, please believe that I appreciate all your comments on this story, it really means a lot…thanks to all of you…big hugs until next time…**


	15. Chapter 15 Caught, Without a Fight

**With Time Comes Power.**

**(Sequel to Only Time Will Tell.)**

A/N: Special thanks to my beta KCLutz4475…Tasha hon you totally rock.

Chapter 15

**Caught, Without A Fight**

* * *

Isabella stood in the atrium before Aro, his brothers Marcus and Caius. Isabella refused to join the Volturi even after the threat of her own death. She didn't care if they killed her. She would rather die, than be a part of the evil doings of the Volturi and with that admittance, they took captive Jasper, Charlotte and Peter. Although she didn't know of their whereabouts, she could tell they weren't here in the Castle. She feared for their lives even more so than for the Cullen's, but she still wouldn't allow them to die either.

Edward and his family were locked away in the dungeons far below the castle, separated from one another, where? She knew not.

As she stood before this evil clan with a guard on each of her arms holding firmly, they were well aware of what she could do to them. She could see the worry they held in their eyes, wondering what the outcome from this standoff would hold for them, but still they followed their evil master. She looked around at the guard that stood adjacent to Aro and surrounded his evil brothers.

They also held fear in their eyes. She wondered why this group of monsters would still want an even worse monster in their midst? Why would they take a chance to keep her here? To make her work for them when she was much stronger than any that lived among the evil who resided here?

They offered her a position with them with a promise to release their captives if she agreed, but she didn't trust them. She knows they see how powerful she is; it had to bring worry to them. She knew they had to keep an anchor to hold over her head to keep her loyal to their clan. But alas, they would not admit to it as of yet. They still held her family and friends at death's door.

She knew that she could set the place ablaze and kill all in abundance. She knew she could control it, only aiming her pyre to different places in the Castle, but she didn't know where the Cullen's were, she couldn't take the chance of killing even one of her friends. She also knew if she did such a thing that it would bring immediate death to Jasper and her family in a blink of an eye. If the ones who had them didn't hear from Aro within a certain time, they would surely die. What choice did she have, but to join them and keep them at their word?

She hated this. She didn't know what to do just yet as Aro ordered her to give them her answer. He said he would only take her if she joined, of her own free will. 'Own free will' she laughed inside her head. How is it her free will when they held all that she held dear at deaths door if she did not agree to abide by their will.

"What do you say?" Aro asked with a smile, knowing he had her.

"You promise to release all my family and friends you have captive?" she asked.

"Of course my dear, I will release all your family and friends we hold in captivity, if they wish to leave," he promised looking back at his brothers and smiled at them.

And there it was… with that one smile to his brothers was the one thing that will have her held here for eternity. She didn't know what it was, but she knew there was something. She also knew that she would not find out what that something was until she agreed and her family and friends were released. What choice did she have?

She bowed her head in sorrow. She had to join them to save them all. A single venomous tear dripped from her eye. She hated the thought of losing Jasper once again. She had lost him long ago and slept long to be back with him and now she faced the possibility of losing him again. Her dead heart was breaking, could a dead heart break? She wondered. She had learned so much over the years with Jasper. She fell in love with Charlotte and Peter. She loved them as if they were her own brother and sister. They were her family as much as Jasper was her husband.

She had seen things throughout the years that didn't seem possible to even exist, but then again she didn't think vampire or were-wolves existed either.

She visited the home of the Cullen's often, even when they were led back to Forks to help the wolves in the war of vampires that threatened the town and their tiny reservation. The wolves rewrote the treaty and the Cullen's were welcomed back. She became friends with Jacob and spent many hours with him, Rayne and Bella watching movies that she learned to love once she learned of them.

She had lived a wonderful loving life with Jasper and her family. For the past thirty years. She wanted nothing more than to be with them. Now she would be parted from them for the rest of her existence. She saw no other way around it. She looked to Aro. She began to answer when she heard it.

"Isabella…Isabella," the voice rang out in her head, it was the only voice she could hear, she always could hear him. One of the many gifts she was blessed with that showed up later after touching the vampire that could speak through his mind. It was him, the love of her existence. She wondered if he was hurt. She wondered if he was calling to her for help. If that be the case there was nothing she could do which also caused her great despair.

"Jasper," she whispered. She knew Aro heard her. She also knew he would think she was in need of his assistance.

"You can see him again Isabella… You know what you must do. Just one word Isabella…just one word and you know what it is. You must agree it is as simple as that. I grow weary of waiting Isabella, I must have your answer," he commanded.

"Isabella," the voice came once again. "We are free Isabella, free yourself, we are here my darlin'," Jasper said in her mind. But it still left the Cullen's how would she release them? Then she remembered, it happened a few years ago. There was a group of rouge vampires in the forest while she was alone. Not long before they arrived Jasper had told her to take care in the forest, it was very dry at that time of year and it would be easy to catch the forest ablaze, there was a threat in causing great damage even death if a fire raged out of control at this time of year.

She was surrounded by at least twenty vampires and she didn't want to set the forest ablaze. Something happened that she didn't expect to happen. A bright light emerged, brighter than she had ever seen before. Not sun bright, but a brilliance of light, it glowed slowly and grew in circumference and the evil ones went up with a poof. They didn't burn there was no ash. They just went with a poof followed with a powder that filtered through the air. It only happened that one time. She told her family of it, but she could never create it again. She remembered how she felt while in the forest. She felt alone and she felt at a loss of what to do, much like she felt today. Useless, she felt there was nothing she could do. She wondered if she could create this once again.

She closed her eyes, and meditated, digging deep into her sub consciousness for what she needed. Deeper and deeper she dug, searching for the power she needed to save her friends and destroy these evil creatures. She blocked out everything else. She began to shake and perspire, as beads of sweat form on her upper lip and forehead. It became more pronounced as the sweat ran down her face, her hands dripped as the sweat trickle from her finger tips making it harder for the guards to hold her in place. The guards worried even more as their attention moved to Aro who stood and watched. He lost the evil smile that was once on his face and began to speak.

"Isabella, I will kill them all if you don't stop this, this very instant," he threatened. Isabella ignored him as she dug even deeper for the power she sought. Her shaking became even more pronounced. She looked possessed she shook so vigorously. Then it began. The shaking stopped as she opened her eyes and stared at Aro, which Aro took as a sign of her defeat. But Isabella didn't give up, she had only begun.

One of Aro's minions arrived and moved to his side and whispered something to him that all in attendance could still hear. It was a conformation for Isabella.

Jasper and his family had indeed escaped with the help of the wolves. Caius was livid. He hated the wolves only because he feared them and now they had attacked the guards and freed his only defense to hold on to Isabella. He also learned a bit too late that Jasper must have a way of commutating with Isabella. The guards that held Isabella dropped their hold on her and took a step back away from her.

"Kill her you fools!" he called out as they stood looking at Aro as if he had lost his mind. They knew they could not beat her. Their eyes moved from his to hers and back to his. "I said Kill her!" he screamed again as he turned and joined hands with his brothers and began to chant as if that would have any effect on her.

The guards moved forward, but the closer they got to her their skin began to boil, huge blisters rose on their skins and they still tried to get closer, they knew it was either die by her hand or by Aro's. Little did they know that they wouldn't have the Royal clan to order them around any longer, but they still feared them knowing if they lived through this, that they would surely die by Aro's hand.

They drew closer as sweat poured off their bodies and the blisters that formed burst and puss streamed down their bodies, the body hair burned from their skin as well as the hair on their heads melted like hot butter the closer they got to her. She could hear the whining of the strongest vampire in the room crying out in pain as he burst into flames and disintegrated before their eyes.

Jane tried to use her abilities on her with no luck, the heat had put up a force field around Isabella's body letting nothing pass, even Alec's ability of taking away all senses proved useless as it swirled around her with no way to enter the field. In the end Alec and Jane ran from the room as did the tracker Demetri after he watched Felix one of the best and biggest guard burned to ash for his attempt to get to close. All the doors to the Castle slammed one by one with a vengeance and locked on contact there would be no escape for any of the evil that lived in this hell.

Sulpicia, Aro's wife, and Athenodora, Caius's wife, cried out and left the room as did Aro's shield Renata with Chelsea who could break the strongest of bonds following close behind. Running with nowhere to go, but back to the hell they came from. All the guards burned to ash as one by one they tried their best to get to Isabella. No one was left in this atrium, but the three evil leaders still chanting in their circle.

It started with her hair. The brown mahogany strands, flew around her head like a storm that was brewing in the chamber, lights shooting from the ends. Her face shined as if a bright light was turned on just under the skin and brightened the whole of her face, floods of light shot from her eye sockets, her nose and her mouth. The process moved down her body as the skin brightened, a complete copy of her face as it traveled down he arms her chest to the tips of her fingers, down her legs into her feet, she glowed like the morning star only brighter. Even her clothes shined with the light underneath as if she was an angel sent straight from god himself.

Her facial expression never changed, she was mad as hell and out for revenge. They took her husband, her family, her friends and they must pay for all the evil they had spread throughout the world. This will come to the end.

You could hear screams and crying, coming from the hall as they banged on doors trying to make their escape with no progress. The doors were sealed as if they were riveted or soldered into place. Even the window would not open. Many tried to take a chair or steel pokers from the fireplaces and bang against the glass with not even a crack for their efforts. No one would escape this night that Isabella didn't want to leave.

Isabella's power was weeping off of her. She raised her hand, as Aro moved his head to take a look at Isabella, his eyes full of fear. He closed his eyes and chanted louder as Isabella let off the first of many streams of light. It flowed through the air as a missile finding its mark hitting the three demons that stood before her and poof, they were gone, nothing left, but a power that glowed as it filtered in the space where they once stood.

Isabella turned and slowly walked to the large ten foot, iron double doors as they opened before her on their own, she walked into the hall. Many vampires as well as familiars screamed when their eyes met with Isabella's. They were standing close to the door, trying to make their escape. Isabella leaned her head back and closed her eyes and a force of light reverberate from her body with great force left her and surrounded the large hall. Poof. poof. poof. Was the only sound, as they all gave their life for their evil Masters. Nothing left, but a powdery substance floating in the air.

Isabella walked up and down the many halls letting the light that protruded from her body end the lives of the evil that lived here. Finally she found her way to the dungeon. The guards that restrained the many captives ran towards Isabella, defending their post and once again nothing stood between her and her mission. As she walked past, the dungeon doors opened letting whoever was caged out, including the Cullen's who couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They called her name as she made her way back to the main floor of the Castle ignoring any attempt of communication from the Cullen's. She stood in front of the main door as it opened once again without her touch. She made her way out the door into the night finding Jasper, Peter and Charlotte along with Jake and Rayne. She stopped and stared out into space as she had done the whole time she devastated the Castle still in her mediated state.

xXx

There you go another chapter finished…there's only a couple more to go so stick around and find out how Jasper escaped the guard…thanks for reading and for all the reviews I've been getting…it means a lot…huggs


	16. Chapter 16 The Wolves and the Vampires

**With Time Comes Power**

A/N: Special thanks to my beta KCLutz4475…Tasha hon you totally rock.

**Chapter 16**

**The Wolves and the Vampires**

* * *

Jake, Rayne and the wolves arrived outside the Whitlock's home and stayed in the cover of the forest. They sniffed out and smelled the rank smell of sweet, but rotten meet. It was just a good thing that they learned the scent of the Whitlock's while they were in Forks, they could tell that there were other bloodsucker around, plus the fact that two unknown leeches stood at the front door as guards.

Jake thought for a minute trying to figure out how they were going to find out how many were in the house. He knew that once they smelled the wolves that it would definitely give away the element of surprise. He looked at his mate and hated what he was about to say, but he didn't think he had another choice. He phased out of his wolf form and he placed his head into her hair and sniffed deeply, calming himself for what he was about to do. He looked back at Rayne.

"Honey, I need you to get as close to the house as you can. We need to know how many bloodsuckers there are in there, before we make our attack," Jake told her.

She smiled and kissed Jake softly on the lips before quietly leaving the cover of the forest. With great speed she made it to the back of the house without being seen. Looking through the window, she saw at least ten leeches not counting the two at the front of the house. She backed away slowly and joined the pack once again, telling them what she saw. Jake sat and formed a plan of what to do. He looked over at his brothers still in their wolf forms and began to tell them his plan.

"Okay guys…this is what were going to do…Rayne I need you to take out the two in front as quietly as you can. Sam you, Paul and Jared, go in through the back of the house, Embry you, Quil and I will go in through the front. Rayne after you take out the two out front, you will join us in the house and help with the ones in the house. Has everyone got that?" he asked as they all nodded in understanding. "Okay guys, be safe and watch your backs," he continued, phasing back to wolf form. He looked at Rayne and nodded once sending her to the front of the house.

Jake, Embry and Quil followed behind her and stood at the side of the house until Rayne sent the two vampires a charge of electricity desecrating the two of them as Jake gave the order to move. They burst through the doors and attacked the surprised vampires in the house. Rayne sent charges of electricity at a few of them ending them right away, as the wolves ripped tore and dissected the rest.

When it was all over Jake ordered Quil and Jared to take the remains out in the back yard and burn the pieces. The rest followed only to return in human form. The Whitlock's stood in terror, not of the wolves, but the fact that the Volturi had Isabella. Jasper was beside his self; he felt he had let down his wife, his mate in the worse way. Jasper hated that such rulers led the vampire world. To take what they wanted all because they could. He wanted to rip them all a part, he wanted to find a way to rid the earth of such vile creatures. It was true that vampires were monsters, but the Italian rulers were beyond monsters, they had to be the devil himself. He wished he could find a way to end their existence. They have his reason for living and he was going their even if they killed him, he was going to save his mate.

He also wondered how they would go about it, he was sure they used us as a reason, probably telling her they had us and would kill us if she didn't do they're bidding.

Jake walked up to Jasper asking if he was alright, Jake knew how he felt, if anything like that would happen to Rayne he would kill everyone in his way to get to her. Jake told Jasper that the Volturi tried to kill them that morning, but Rayne saved the day. He also told them that they had the Cullen's, all of them.

In hearing this Jasper put his fist through a brick wall, making a giant hole in the side of his house.

"We have to go," is all Jasper said as he went to his room and picked up his passport and what money he had stored in his and Isabella's room. He walked down the steps and up to Jake. He put out his hand and Jake took it into a hardy shake.

"Thanks man, for coming and all your help," Jasper told Jake, before facing his brother and his brothers mate.

"You can come with me if you'd like, but if not that's fine as well, but I'm going after Isabella and I'm going to kill those arrogant sons-of-bitches when I get there," he told Peter. Peter smiled as he and Char ran to their room and grabbed their passports as well and followed Jasper out the door.

Jake watched as all this went down, he looked over at Sam and told him to take the pack home and he was in charge until he returned. Sam's face turned a pale shade of white in hearing that his alpha was going to follow Jasper to Italy.

Jasper turned to Jake in hearing this. "No, Jake, it's too dangerous, one of the brothers hunts were-wolves, he would love nothing more than to end your life and rid the earth of another were-wolf," Jasper explained.

"Look you might have the most power-fullest vampire as a wife that I have ever came across, but my imprint, is a close second. She has probably taken out at least fifty leeches by herself today alone. Were coming," Jake demanded. Jasper nodded in agreement, not having the time to argue his point at the moment.

"Jake you and Rayne don't have a passport, how the hell are you going to get on a plane and go to fucking Italy?" Sam protested.

"I'll get him on the plane. It belongs to me, well to our family. Once were cleared to take off, you can come aboard and we'll do the same thing when we leave, if we leave," Jasper told him. Jake cringed at his last statement and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

The pack headed home as the Whitlock's along with Jake and Rayne traveled to the airport. Jasper readied the plane as Peter got the paper work taken care of and they all boarded the plane. It took awhile to get to Italy, but got there they did. They would have to be careful in approaching the castle, for as far as Aro and his brothers knew they were still being held prisoners at Whitlock's house and the wolves were supposed to be dead.

They hid in the forest around the castle. Jasper knew that none of the vampires would venture out there, for the Cullen's were the only one's he knew of that drank animal blood, but then again, the Cullen's were being held captive. The guard would have to find animals for them to feed on, so they still kept an eye out for those vampires hunting for the Cullen's meal. Jasper wondered if they would just herd a bunch of animals into one of the dungeons, just for that reason at least he hoped so, he wanted the element of surprise and if the vampires that came out to hunt for the Cullen's didn't come back it would raise an alarm that something was amiss.

"How are we going to get in there? It looks like a damn fortress," Jake asked. Peter chuckled at Jake's speculation. Knowing he had hit the nail on the head. It indeed was a fortress just for that reason, the brother constantly worried someone was trying to take their seat and built what stood before them.

It was then that Jasper remembered something of great importance. Isabella could hear Jasper in her mind. She thinks that he and her family are taken hostage. Jasper knew she would do anything to make sure her family was safe and that included joining the guard. After telling the group of his plan they waited. Jasper closed his eyes and prayed that Isabella will hear him.

"_Isabella, Isabella sweetheart, we are free Isabella, free yourself, we are here my darlin', we are at the castle, the wolves are safe and they helped us escape. Were fine darlin' were waiting outside for you,"_ he said in his mind hoping she will hear him, he chanted this over and over in his head, until he felt her. He felt her happiness. She knew he was safe and in her own mind told Jasper to wait out front she would join him shortly. They ran to the front of the castle just as the door slammed shut. Jasper grabbed the handle and jerked as hard as he could to open it. But it wouldn't budge. Peter grabbed it as well as did Jake, all three tried to open the door and still it would not give under the powerful grip of two vampires and a wear-wolf.

Jasper pounded on the door, completely in sane with worry not caring if the other seen his vulnerable side. He was scared out of his wits with concern over his mate. Peter grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Jasper calm down, Isabella is a powerful vampire, you know this, just give her time, she'll be okay," Peter promised. Jasper all but fell to his knees. He began to pace to and fro in front of the castle doors.

"Be safe Isabella, be safe my love," he chanted over and over again. He wanted in; he wanted to end their sorry lives himself. They took his mate, his wife. They took his family and tried to kill his friends. They deserve to die a horrible death and if Isabella didn't take their lives he sure as hell was going to. It felt to them all as if they had been waiting for hours, but in short it had only been twenty minutes or so. Just when Jasper didn't think he could take any more the door's opened wide.

She made her way out the door into the night finding Jasper, Peter and Charlotte along with Jake and Rayne. She stopped and stared out into space as she had done the whole time she devastated the Castle still in her mediated state.

The Cullen's ran past her to Jasper, telling him what Isabella had done. Jasper worried about Isabella. He wondered if the magnitude of the power she used did something to harm her. Peter gave Jasper a worried look, before he spoke.

"Jasper, it did do some damage, let's get her home so we can take care of her," he offered. Jasper walked up to Isabella and looked at her.

"Isabella," he said, she did not answer, she only stared into nothingness. Jasper ran his fingers across her cheek. "Darlin' can you hear me sweetheart?" he asked. She still didn't answer him, keeping her eyes blank, after a few minutes the light that emulated under her skin and blinded her sight diminished and she collapsed. Jasper caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He carried her to the car as they made their way to the airport and onto the private jet.

Carlisle looked Isabella over with a fine tooth comb finding nothing wrong. He told Jasper that he couldn't tell if her mind was harmed until he could do a cat scan to see if there was any damage. Carlisle thought that with using so much power that she was literally drained, that with enough rest she should be fine.

Jasper sat next to Isabella the whole trip home with one visitor at a time coming in to tell what they witnessed. The one that interested him the most was Alice. Alice the girl who hated Isabella with a passion who was constantly trying to find ways to kill her after Alice regained her mental stability, admitted her admiration towards Isabella.

"She saved our lives Jazz. After all I have done to her and she saved me. Jazz, she was emulating light, it poured from every pour of her body, and it shot out at the guards and disintegrated them. I've never in my entire life seen anything like it. She killed them all Jazz… all of them, she left only the innocent. The Volturi is no more Jazzy. She went to the living quarters and stood in the hall, without touching one door they all flew open… all of them Jasper, she laid her head back and a force shot from her and that light brightened the whole area, everyone it touched… it killed, except for the innocent, they were left standing as the rest fell," she whimpered. Alice stood and looked down at Isabella as she lay on the bed in the back of the airplane. "I'm so sorry for all I've done to you both. I hope you can both forgive me for being so stupid," she finished. She reached down and stroked her fingers across Isabella's hand and sighed. She then turned and left Jasper with his thoughts.

The plane was buzzing with talk of what occurred in Volterra, Italy. Peter and Charlotte were amazed at what the Cullen's told them. The Cullen's themselves could hardly believe it and probably wouldn't have if they hadn't seen it for themselves.

Carlisle brought up the thought of who would rule the vampire world seeing that the Volturi was no more. It worried him that someone, even worse would take up control of the thrown. They talked about it amongst themselves and thought seeing that Isabella was the one to defeat them that she and Jasper should take over. But after talking to Jasper he wanted no part of that world and was perfectly happy living in the many houses he and Isabella lived in throughout the years. But told Carlisle that seeing he was the one with the most experience in that sort of thing should take up control of the vampire world. He also brought up that something should be done soon for if he didn't do it soon and the Romanians find out that they have been defeated that they would come and try to take over again and no one wanted that for sure.

Carlisle thought on it for the duration of the trip. He decided that maybe he should take on the rule for the time being until something could be worked out. He really didn't want that position, but he didn't want the Romanians in power either. He knew it would be a while before anyone found out what had happened in Volterra, Italy considering Isabella killed everyone, but the innocent, but also knew it would get out once the innocent started spreading the word. So he decided to go back to Volterra, Italy. After everyone rested up and to make sure Isabella was going to be okay.

After returning home they were greeted by a few of the wolves. They were worried about what had happened that Jake and Rayne might have been killed and they feared the Volturi would come back again and wipe out the reservation as well as the town. Jake explained that they were there to collect him to use as a vice to hold Isabella against her will, they were also trying to use the Cullen's, and Isabella's family to keep her under their control. They were shocked when they heard that they did want all the wolves destroyed, but relieved and in awe to find out that none of the Volturi survived thanks to Isabella.

Jake also told his pack that Jasper started sending Isabella messages telepathically once they arrived, she heard him and that's when things started to unfold for the Volturi. After hearing all they had to hear from the Cullen's and the Whitlock's, the pack along with Rayne and Jake left to return home. They wished them all their best in hopes of Isabella getting well and took their leave.

The Cullen's stayed at the Whitlock's until Isabella was feeling better. Jasper watched over her never leaving her side.

* * *

There you have it…just one more chapter to go. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Thanks everyone for your reviews as well, it really means alot to me... let me know what you think…big hug


	17. Chapter 17 The Epilogue

**With Time Comes Power.**

**(A Sequel to 'Only Time Will Tell')**

**Special thanks to my beta KCLutz4475…Tasha hon you totally rock.**

**A/N: I want to add a very special thank you to all of you that have reviewed this story, I really appreciate all the support you've shown throughout the posting, it really does mean a lot to me…thank you all…huggs**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Carlisle and Esme stayed at the Whitlock's until Isabella was feeling better. He sent Edward and Bella, to Volterra to keep watch until he, Esme and the rest of the family could arrive. He wanted to make sure that Isabella was safe and out of the woods before he left. Jasper watched over her never leaving her side.

"Carlisle, it's been four days, why isn't she waking up? I mean she's a vampire for Christ sake, she's not even supposed to sleep, how is this even possible?" Jasper worriedly asked.

"Jasper, nothing about Isabella is normal for a vampire. I shouldn't have to tell you that. But using as much power as she had to use in Volterra has completely drained her of her energy. Normally we would just go and hunt and the blood restore's what energy we've lost, but with Isabella," he sighed before continuing. "I don't know…her make-up from the beginning is nothing like ours. I don't know what the sisters did to her. She's a vampire yes, but she's also something else that even I can't comprehend. It also would explain how she got along so well with Rayne; absorbing Rayne's gift even for a short period of time is unheard of. She shouldn't have been able to do that and who ever heard of a vampire fire-starter. So you see Isabella is different…Special," Carlisle explained to Jasper.

"You didn't have to tell me that Carlisle, I knew that already, Isabella is special and will always be special to me, but I understand what you saying. I'm just worried, for her to be out for this long especially being a vampire, it's kinda'… difficult for me to grasp. I just want her to wake up," Jasper said almost in a whisper.

Carlisle looks at her once more before living the room. He had done a cat scan as soon as they arrived back at the house. They snuck into a clinic near the house, with it being off season for the tourist, nothing was open during the night including the clinic. During the season it was used a lot for bad falls while skiing, but with it being the off season, they closed at night. Carlisle worked the machine as Jasper and Peter kept watch to make sure no one stumbled across them while Carlisle checked Bella out. The test turned out fine, Bella's brain was still intact and working normally at least for a vampire.

But he did find something that he didn't expect. A dark mass that sat in the center of her brain, Carlisle had never in all his years as a vampire or a doctor had seen anything like it before in a human or vampire alike. He made a quick decision not to tell Jasper about it, because for one he didn't know what it was and two it didn't seem to be what was causing the problem right now. Her brain still sparked on every level. He would keep this a secret and take it home with him. He would dive into every medical book known to man or vampire. Once he got to Volterra he would hit their extensive library and see if he could find out what this was. He didn't see any reason to upset Jasper or their family for the moment he would carry this burden until he finds the reason for it.

Also at the clinic they relieved them of a few bags of blood, they would slowly give it to Isabella to help her grow stronger and hopefully wake up from her magical slumber. As Isabella slept upstairs in Jasper and Bella's bedroom, the family waited.

Down stairs the family hovered together worried about Isabella, but still living their lives as normal. Peter and Emmett were in a decision over something completely stupid as they laughed at each other's opinion on said subject. Char and Rose talked about beauty treatments and where to find the best spas and were setting up a date to go together, hoping to take Isabella once she was better.

Alice sat at the window staring out in deep thought. She kept going over the power that Isabella used at the castle; she was still in awe of what she had seen. She wanted to try and be better friends with Isabella, make her see that she had changed and wished her no more harm.

Carlisle and Esme sat and discussed how they would go about ruling in Volterra. They decided they would leave day after tomorrow for Volterra, they knew they had to get back there before all hell broke loose, they also worried leaving Edward and Bella there alone to deal with any fall out that may occur. They also needed to find the right kind of vampire as their guard, their rule will be much different than that of the old Volturi, that much Carlisle was sure of and all this had to happen soon. A weak realm could be attacked and he thought that maybe the Romanians would be the first to try. But he also knew that they would think twice before doing so. They would wonder who would be strong enough to take over Aro and his brother's rule. Yes they would think twice before they attacked, which would give Carlisle time to build his guard up to be strong enough to hold off any upcoming attacks, he knew he could do it especially with his families help. But he needed to get there to do anything.

Jasper stayed with Isabella whispering his love and devotion in his wife's ear, begging her to come back to him. He climbed into the bed next to her and held her to him as tight as he could, afraid if he let go she would disappear. The next morning Jasper sat and watched his mate running his fingers through her hair still whispering for Isabella to come back to him as Isabella's eyes fluttered. Jasper called for Carlisle quietly knowing he would hear him. Carlisle opened the door a few seconds later as Isabella opened her eyes. She looked over at Jasper as the corners of her lips curved into a smile. Jasper returned it pulling her into his side holding her close as he thanked the all mighty for bringing his reason for living back to him. Jasper sobbed on her shoulder in happiness as Isabella held him, reassuring him that she was fine.

After a few minutes Jasper released his hold on Isabella so Carlisle could check her over one last time before he and his family left for Italy. Esme brought up a few heated bags of blood for Isabella. They knew she needed to eat to gain her strength back.

That same day Carlisle and his family left for Volterra, Italy to begin their reign. Jasper did offer his help if needed, but it would have to be once Isabella was fully healed from her ordeal with the Volturi. Isabella was up and moving around now, Jasper even took her on a hunt, thinking she would feel better eating fresh instead of that diluted bag stuff they forced down her while she slept.

Isabella remembered all that happened in Volterra, she remembered pulling that power from deep inside her. But it took her rage at the evil majestic brothers and how they treated her family and friends for her to dig deep enough to find such power. She told Jasper and Peter when they discussed how they needed to train her in how to control that power. She explained to them where it came from and how it took great anger and such rage to bring it to the surface. She didn't want to learn how to control it; she would rather leave it alone and let it lie where it came from.

Jasper tried to get her to let them at least try, but she refused. Jasper told her he didn't want her to suffer the after effects ever again, he told her how worried he was, how he felt that he had lost her again and couldn't stand the thought of ever losing her again. Isabella stood before Jasper and stroked a finger down Jasper's cheek. She assured him that we wouldn't need it again and if she did they would have to just deal with the outcome. For she hated what that power did to her, she hated the rage that she felt, she never wanted to use that power again ever if she could help it.

**oo0oo**

It had been a year since the confrontation and take down of the Volturi. Carlisle still rules with his family in Volterra. He has built up his guard with only those who wish to serve him and with certain stipulations. He urged them to hunt for animals, but he never forced it. But he did demand that his guard only drink from those who were dying or from murders and rapists. They were never to take an innocent; it would be certain death for those caught killing an innocent.

Carlisle also met with the Romanians, after a long heated meeting, the Romanians left with a treaty of sorts, they would be allowed to rule in their part of the world and leave the ruling of this side to Carlisle and his Queen Esme. The United States, England, Ireland, Scotland, Italy and any small country in between, any country that belonged to the Queen mother they were not to involve themselves with. They agreed and left telling Carlisle that they thought he would make a truly great ruler as long as he didn't let it go to his head like the brothers did. Carlisle got a good laugh out of that comment.

The wolves were happy; the Cullen's were gone hopefully forever, which means no other kids would be phasing. They hoped that the gene that ran through generation after generation would lay dormant. So they could all live a somewhat normal life. Bella and Isabella never visited to the reservation again for that reason, they didn't want to be the cause of more innocent boys phasing into wolves, but they did call the Black's often just to keep in touch.

Jake and Rayne married soon after they returned home and soon after that she became pregnant with the next alpha of the pack, hopefully, never to take up his rightful place as one, but he also will be the next chief of their tribe as Jacob was now. Jacob's dad Billy relinquished his role as chief soon after they returned from the fight to save Jaspers family. He felt it was time for him to step down and let the young takeover, so he could spend more time fishing. He also looked forward in teaching his grandson the tricks of the trade of fishing.

So all is well for now, until the next uprising happens, hopefully that will never happen and if it does, Jasper hoped it would be some years down the road many, many years from now. He just wanted to rest, live his eternal life with his mated wife and his family.

He hoped they would never have to face anything like they did while facing the Volturi, but one could never tell…

**Only Time Will Tell.**

**The End.**

* * *

There you have it, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this sequel to Only Time Will Tell… thanks until next time… and speaking of next time…what would you think if I added a part 3? Let me know…Thank you…huggs


End file.
